Give me all that I want
by jAnE mAlkAv
Summary: La carne y la obsesion por la lujuria son la entrada al infierno y a la desesperación sobre todo en un mundo donde intentar ser el único dueño de un corazón a base de chantaje y violencia es imposible. JoeySeto, yaoi angst y ya veremos q mas noXD
1. Beso de muerto

Give me all that I want

"_A qué sabe el beso de muerto_

_De alguien que es un recuerdo_

_A qué sabe el beso de muerto_

_De alguien que tienes adentro..."_

_Beso de Muerto de San Pascualito Re__y_

Cap 1.

Al despertar su primer pensamiento fue: "Ha llegado el día", y lo repitió una y otra vez para logar convencerse de q lo haría, no era q no quisiera pero el tener q enfrentarse a un pasado q definitivamente ya había desparecido y se había enterrado muy en el fondo en su memoria no era algo q logara motivarlo. Pero no tenía otra opción, había cancelado todas y cada una de sus citas y reuniones dejando ese día libre para exclusivamente visitarlos. Respiró hondo levantándose de detrás de su amplio y bien tallado escritorio de madera fina importada mientras estiraba sus brazos hasta q chasquearon todas sus articulaciones, su mirada azul se dirigió al enorme ventanal q dejaba ver una oscura madrugada, fue entonces q pronuncio en voz alta esas palabras q sin saber exactamente por q le costaban tanto trabajo articular:-Ha llegado el día...-

La clara luz de la mañana bañaban todo a su alrededor, corría de una manera imprudente ignorando a los molestos automovilistas q lo maldecían por atrevérseles y casi provocar un accidente del cual no se querían hacer responsables, pero poco le interesaba ahora el mundo exterior, cruzo la última avenida y detuvo su carrera frente a la única florería abierta siendo q no era tan temprano. Joey se tomo un tiempo para poder recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera y toser un poco debió al fuerte frió que lo corto la garganta, hizo un gesto molesto ante el ardor q le provoco la acción pero el era Joey Wheeler y nunca algo como una simple gripe lo detendría de su cometido, río ante su propia ingenuidad y después de acomodarse la chamarra del colegio entro para salir posteriormente con enorme ramo de flores de alcatraz, ciertamente no había olvidado nada llevababa en su mochila aparte de un par de viejos y desgastados cuadernos todo lo necesario para hacer especial esa ya atrasada reunión y las flores de alcatraz sabía, siempre fueron sus favoritas –lo supo aquel mes, cuando por fin pudieron salir de la ciudad para darse un descanso del estrés diario del trabajo y visitaron un invernadero, en el cual él observo un largo tiempo aquellas plantas, pero después de preguntar el precio simplemente fingió restarle importancia-; Sólo tuvo q ahorrar durante unos meses sin comprarse una buena chamarra para poder comprar ese hermoso ramo con el que ahora intentaba acomodarse torpemente. Cruzo del otro lado de la calle para toparse con la enorme pared q dividía ese mundo con el resto d la ciudad, se dirigió a la enorme reja para percatarse q frente a ella se encontraban estacionados tres autos deportivos color negro que a su vez estaban rodeados de un montón de matones como el los llamo en sus pensamientos, sin tomarles mucha importancia se dispuso a entrar sintiéndose feliz de q ya pronto saldaría su deuda. Al intentar abrir aquella reja una fuerte mano lo detuvo con violencia obligándolo a voltear hacia su agresor

-hey! Q te pasa!- gruño con enojo viendo como el enorme gorila de traje negro y lentes oscuros sonreía con algo de maldad

-lo siento niño, pero lo q tengas q hacer hoy lo tendrás q posponer para mañana- Joey se arrebato del agarre, pero el guardia continuo –El cementerio esta cerrado por hoy hasta nuevo aviso-

-Perdón?!- el rubio continuo en un tono sarcástico –Pues no se de quien fue la idea y la verdad poco me importa, pero yo tengo q entrar hoy y ahora, no tengo tiempo de regresar luego-

Dijo para volver a abrirse paso hacia la reja negra q ni siquiera tenía algún candado y el letrero de madera q tantas veces había visto con la palabra "abierto" colgaba normalmente como cualquier otro día, para volver a ser detenido ahora mas bruscamente por el mismo hombre

-Que no entiendes niño no puedes pasar- dijo a la vez q empujaba al rubio hasta tirarlo en el frió y algo escarchado suelo arruinando ligeramente el ramo de flores

-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!- el ojimiel se levanto bruscamente preparándose para una pelea pero al ver q el resto de los gorilas de negro se comenzaban a acercar un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no era momento de pelearse por un imbecil q se creía el dueño del mundo como para no dejar entrar al resto de la gente con sus monstruotes como guardias –mph... tsss- chasco su boca y sin dejar de ver al tipo de una manera furiosa tomo las lastimadas flores y se fue al lado contrario escuchando las risas de los guardias. Suspiró molesto después de rodear el cementerio hasta llegar a un punto medio ya que las puertas traseras si se encontraban cerradas con una enorme cadena

-Ash maldito frió- dijo en un susurro mientras se quitaba la mochila y con uno de los trapos q traía consigo, se amarro el ramo a la cintura para después hacer cálculos imaginarios acerca de la altura del muro, tomo una última bocanada de aire y lanzo con una fuerza media su mochila q con precisión y más bien suerte callo justo arriba de la muralla -vientos Wheeler!- sonrió a una reencontrada confianza –ahora intentemos no rompernos toda nuestra linda carita- trono su dedos y estiro sus brazos para después dar un fuerte salto apoyándose con la pared y lograr colgarse con las manos de la parte superior de la barda, sin mucho esfuerzo se coloco completamente por enzima y dio un vistazo a su alrededor tranquilizándole el echo de nadie lo había visto, lo último q le faltaba era q se le confundiera con un ladrón. Tomo la mochila y checando q nada se hubiese roto con el primer golpe volvió a aventarla hacia el cementerio haciendo q esta cayese sobre un montoncito de nieve -uju! Wheeler-3 mala suerte-0...- pero al felicitarse se resbalo, solo dándole tiempo de voltearse y caer de lleno sobre su tobillo izquierdo y luego sobre la nieve –AH PUTA MADRE!!!!!!!- cerro sus ojos ante un horrible dolor q recorrió toda su pierna y se mordió los labios para callar mas palabrotas q maldecían a muchísimas mas madres, volvió a suspirar y de nuevo un ataque de tos lo ataco -Ahí mira, que aun muerto sigues siendo una molestia- sonrió con tristeza a las aun mas maltratadas flores mientras hacia una mueca de dolor a la vez q se colocaba un poco de nieve en el tobillo herido, no era nada grave pero si seria algo muy molesto para caminar

-bueno, ya entre q era lo difícil- giro su mirada hacia el enorme santuario y se encamino hacia el campo lleno de las lapidas (N/A:ya saben las de estilo japonés no las occidentales ahí es q no se como se llaman UU) Camino con mucho sigilo hacia el pequeño altar, vigilando no toparse con aquel engreído q había prohibido el paso al resto al cementerio de ciudad domino.

Por fin se encontró frente a frente de la lapida q tenía grabadas las palabras "Joseph Wheeler, amado padre, recordado para siempre por su familia y amigos" la 1era vez q Joey leyó eso no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, no por burlarse de su difunto padre si no por la hipócrita inscripción q a su parecer debió decir " Joseph Wheeler, amado padre, olvidado por el mundo y por dios, y solo recordado por su pobre y desesperado hijo" si, definitivamente esa inscripción era mas acertada, rió bajo por sus fatídicos pensamientos pero era la verdad, la vida los había tratado mal a ambos y bueno su padre nunca fue una mala persona solo estaba asustado y cansado de vivir, solo necesitaba un escape de la realidad q encontró lamentablemente en el alcohol. Sacudió su cabeza meneando sus rubios y despeinados cabellos para olvidar todo eso, no era momento de pensar en malas pasadas.

-bueno te compre alcatraces- dijo desatando el ya maltrecho ramo de su cintura- bueno solían ser alcatraces jaja, ho no seas tan exigente q me ando muriendo de frió por ti y me torcí una pata por un engreído q no quiso ser molestado tu crees?- decía con una alegría genuina mientras arreglaba las flores, limpiaba la foto y comenzaba a preparar el incensario –Si, ahí gente q de veras se cree la dueña del mundo, tu siempre me dijiste q tuviera cuidado con ellos, y créeme he seguido tu consejo- miro la foto en la q el y su padre permanecían juntos cuando aun era un niño de 12 años –ellos creen q pueden hacerte hacer lo q ellos quieren solo por dinero...- dirigió su mirada al cielo, recordando sin querer a cierto castaño q era el ejemplo perfecto. Pronto termino de hacer lo suyo y recorrió con la vista el lugar, todo se veía tan tranquilo y silencioso, francamente jamás se había topado con ese lugar tan desierto y por un mínimo instante agradeció al patán el haber cerrado las puertas al resto del publico q claro también lo incluía a el.

En su recorrido visual pronto se topo con la figura de aquel q hacia unos instantes había pensando, frente a una de las lapidas q en otras ocasiones el había visto abandonada sucia y empolvada e incluso alguna día se atrevió a limpiarla y hasta colocarle unos claveles ahora marchitos

-Kaiba- susurro muy bajo –haa creo q ya entendí quien era ese engreído- sonrió y siendo muy discreto lo observo, aún el ojiazul no se había percatado de su presencia y por unos minutos más lo dejo con sus pensamientos, se veía intranquilo, e incluso molesto de estar ahí –Habrá venido a ver haa mmm ahí como se llamaba era algo así como Gozaba..Gozaaru...mmm- se rasco la cabeza en un gesto cómico –ahí lo q sea- pero al darse la vuelta dispuesto a huir apoyo mal el pie izquierdo lo q provoco de nuevo un dolor punzante q lo hizo tropezar y caer de lleno sobre otro altar tirando los juguetes, la foto y las flores haciendo aún mas ruido al tratar de acomodar todo y volviendo a tirar las ofrendas haciendo movimientos rápidos y torpes fingiendo q no pasaba nada y provocando inevitablemente q cierto castaño volteara sorprendido y alerta por tanto escándalo

-Wheeler?- siseo con escepticismo y extrañeza a la vez q Joey hacia un mueca un tanto chistosa –"Mierda!"- pensó el rubio mientras con esfuerzo y después de haber logrado arreglar el altar se puso de pie

-ahh..Hola Kaiba!- saludo con fingida naturalidad y algo de temor –Q casualidad no? Jeje hamm q haces aquí?-

El castaño frunció el ceño –Soy yo quien debería preguntarte eso... se supone q NADIE podía entrar aquí.- dijo acentuando el nadie -Menos un perro callejero marcando territorio y de paso destruyendo propiedad ajena...-

-Oye! Te voy a decir un par de cosas!- intento avanzar hacia él cuando el dolor nuevamente se lo impidió –Desde aquí..-tomo aire- uno: este es un lugar PUBLICO! No se si sepas el significado de esa palabra, dos: tu no eres nadie para mandar a q tus estupidos matones amenazan a ese publico y tres: ERES UN IMBECIL!-

-entonces no fueron un par de cosas- el castaño solo le resto importancia a los gritos del Joey y volvió a dirigir su vista a la lapida

-Ah!...- se callo de pronto y contó mentalmente para sonrojarse y girar su cabeza en un gesto de "poco me importa", pero inmediatamente y de reojo dirigió su melada mirada a Kaiba quien ignorando al rubio seguía mirando detenidamente esa lapida, como si buscara en ella las respuestas q durante toda su vida se había estado haciendo, pero a la vez la miraba con desprecio y algo de superioridad, Joey no supo leer acertadamente q esos azules ojos lentamente se cristalizaban y con lentitud debido a su tobillo y cediendo a su curiosidad se acerco al CEO q ahora se fijaba en esos claveles quemados por el frió

-Hamm yo se los puso la semana pasada...- inmediatamente se callo cuando la mirada de Kaiba se dirigió a el de una forma amenazante y fría obligándolo a justificarse –Es q nadie nunca viene y siempre esta sucia y descuidada-

-...- el ojiazul soltó un gruñido y nuevamente miro las flores –gracias...- susurro en una apenas audible palabra cosa q descoloco a Joey de una manera bastante sorpresiva

-Haaaaaa de nada... y... Quienes son? Aquí dice q son una pareja hamm "sr.y sra xxx muertos en un trágico accidente, recordados para siempre" ahí como q no se esforzaron mucho en algo bonito pa ponerle no crees? Jaja...ja- Kaiba lo miraba entre harto y enojado cosa q nuevamente lo obligo a callarse y evadir la mirada

-Son mis padres perro-

-Oye q no QUE?- la sorpresa lo hizo olvidar el insulto para nuevamente mirar la lapida y luego al castaño repitiendo un par de veces –Pero q no tu padre se llamaba haaa Gozaa...Gozaburo si eso!!- lo miro sonriente orgulloso de su memoria para ver como el CEO solo giraba sus ojos aún mas harto

-Soy adoptado idiota...- ni siquiera sabia por q darle tantas explicaciones al perro pero sabia q con esa no bastaría y si no respondía ahora de una forma q el bastardo de Wheeler entendiera no lo dejaría en paz –Ellos eran mis padres biológicos...- dijo agregándole a su voz ya no cansancio, mas bien Joey lo oyó como melancolía

-ah...-un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar, el rubio se quedo pensando un instante y de pronto y ante la sorpresa de Kaiba se arrodillo y con un trapo q saco de su mochila comenzó a limpiar la escarchada y empolvada lapida, después tomo otra varilla de insciencio y tras un ligero -me sobro- dicho a nadie en especifico con unos cerrillos le prendió fuego y lo coloco de una manera estratégica para luego guardar silencio y hacer a lo q Kaiba le pareció rezar. Nuevamente un silencio solo interrumpido por los suaves murmullos del rubio cruzo... Y de pronto a Seto Kaiba lo invadió una sensación q durante todo ese día no había podido conciliar, Tranquilidad. Mirar hacia ese pasado sería algo q jamás le agradaría, q nunca lo dejaría tranquilo y q sobre todo evitaba a toda costa. Sus padres biológicos, muertos... nunca los conoció lo necesario y a estas alturas ya estaban prácticamente olvidados, sus rostros, sus cuerpos, sus voces, todo de ellos había desaparecido por completo de su mente, menos lo que el llamo alguna vez como su debilidad y el día en que capto que esos incompetentes habían muerto para abandonarlos a el ya Mokuba los odio, los odio por débiles, los odio por estupidos y sobre todo los odio por no haberlos valorado a el y a su pequeño hermano lo suficiente como para morir y abandonarlos, dejarlos solos y a su suerte ante el monstruo perfeccionista q fue su padrastro y de pronto se sorprendió a si mismo al también agradecerles, ya q si no fuese por ellos él no estaría en la cima dándole a su hermano lo q seguramente ellos jamás hubieran podido.

-Yo vine a visitar a mi padre- la voz del rubio atrajo de nuevo al CEO a la realidad y le presto atención ante una pregunta q el jamás había echo y q tampoco le importaba mucho –sip es vecino de los tuyos por 3 tumbas abajo a la derecha jaja- Joey sonrió sin mirarlo cosa q Kaiba aprovecho para girar la vista hacia unos alcatraces maltrechos –tu crees el desgraciado de murió por una estupidez gigantesca-

-aja?- Seto dijo sin esforzarse mucho por fingir interés

Cosa q Joey noto pero tampoco lo importo, sin saber por que tuvo la necesidad de contarle a Kaiba lo q sucedido aquella noche, quizás era una forma de devolverle el "favor" de abrirse ante el...quizás.

-Sip, una noche se puso muy, pero muy borracho más de lo acostumbrado y bueno al bobo se le fue ocurriendo quedarse dormido afuera justo en una nevada- Kaiba levanto una ceja ante tal confesión y vio a Joey hablando con tranquilad y hasta algo divertido

-imagínate mi sorpresa cuando al levantarme y salir a buscarlo me lo voy encontrando en el pórtico mas helado y duro q tu sentido del humor-

El ojiazul solo frunció el ceño ante la tonta broma del perro pero no dijo nada, Joey esperando algún insulto y al no haberlo recibido se permitió continuar

-No te imaginas lo culpable q me sentí, me reproche por muchas semanas su muerte ya q me supuse q estuvo tocando toda la noche para q le abriera y yo jamás lo hice...- una triste mirada se apodero de sus ojos color miel –Y pensé siempre "Yo lo mate" , pero bueno Atemu me ayudo a entrar un poco en razón- sin tener idea del por que Seto se sintió molesto por el nombramiento del faraón –Probablemente eso era lo q mi padre quería, mas bien SI era lo que quería... el se quería morir-

Joey cerró sus ojos negándole la salida aun par de lágrimas y soltó un suspiro para girar su rostro hacia el castaño y sonreírle se una manera tan sincera que Kaiba por casi un instante creyó real –y entonces lo odie pero luego lo acepte jajajaja-

Joey se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y le dirigió una mirada a su reloj –Ups... ya me voy q ya casi entramos a clases y yo no traigo coche q me lleve...- Kaiba entonces miro su celular viendo q el bobo tenia razón ya en una media hora comenzarían las clases, ambos en silencio comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del cementerio, Joey olvidándose de los guardaespaldas de Kaiba y Seto olvidándose de la advertencia echa a su seguridad entes de entrar al santuario.

-OYE NIÑO!- El rubio se giro asustado al ver a los 10 matones de hacia un instante mas verdes que el pasto y marchando amenazadoramente hacia el –COMO CARAJOS ENTRASTE! –el tipo tomo con fuerza el brazo del rubio y lo giro para inmovilizarlo lastimándole en el proceso su pie al poner mas fuerza de la debida en ese apoyo

-ESPERA ORANGUTAN ME LASTIMAS!- Joey miro con reproche directamente a los ojos azules de Kaiba q solo dejo q le abrieran la puerta de uno de los autos, subiendo a la vez q ignoraba la acción de su guardaespaldas

-Ya veras a quien insultas niño cuando te...- antes de poder continuar una fuerte y dura voz lo interrumpió

-El q el perro hubiera entrado no es culpa de él, ya q solo es un animal buscando refugio... en cambio TÚ eras el responsable de q ni un perro hábil y suertudo entrara, TÚ eras el responsable de mi privacidad y que decir de mi seguridad por lo tanto lo puedes ir soltando, la perrera ya se hará cargo de él pero de ti ya veremos quien se apiada- Seto hablo sin despegar una mirada de su recién abierta laptop, pero sus palabras tuvieron la fuerza de hacer q el ahora asustado guardaespaldas soltara un apenado –Si sr.Kaiba- y al propio Joey q veía adolorido y confundido como el tipo se subía a otro auto y arrancaban para desaparecer a lo lejos

-Raro...auch- se quejo mientras lentamente se dirigía a la preparatoria.

Continuara...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA por fin acabe, estuve toda ansiosa por no poder terminarlo como queria jeje hamm díganme q les parece??? Tengo este fic metido en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno a cada instante se ir aponiendo mas angst y hamm de antemano por disculpándome por q si va estar algo mmm fuerte creo seria la palabra pero júzguenlo ustedes sale

ojala les guste mucho y estén conmigo hasta el final de esta historia llamada "Give all that i want" por favor animeme con reviws por fa!! Pr cierto no supe los nombres de los padres de kaiba asi q mejor no me arriesgo jajaj y mmmm kiza cambie algunas cosas no me maten pr eso pr favor TT

Hasta pronto!

Jane


	2. Disturbios

Capitulo 2: Disturbios

"Disturbios, en mis pasos, en el pasto, se pierde el camino  
No ahi donde llevar, donde dejar este destino..." fragmento SPR

Hacía frío afuera, más frió q de costumbre, miró alrededor del patio q se encontraba vacío, abrió la helada reja con cuidado y se introdujo lentamente hacia el interior de la escuela, tosió con fuerza unas cuatro veces y sintió nuevamente un ardor muy fuerte en la garganta –"Ya estuvo me va a dar una gripe de las feas..."- .

Pensando en esto, miró la hora y vio q pasaban ya de las nueve. Lanzo un suspiro de derrota pero igual se dirigió hacia su respectivo salón con paso lento y suave un tanto debido al dolor en su tobillo y otro tanto debido a su repentino fastidio por la vida. No quiso perder la esperanza sin siquiera intentarlo, Joey sabía de antemano q hoy tocaba un examen importante y q ese enorme retraso de casi una hora provocaría q su profesora lo mandara directamente al carajo sin boleto de vuelta, pero no hacia daño intentarlo...

Estaba frente a la puerta del salón, con decisión poso su mano en la perilla y con una exesciba cautela entro con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa y ojos suplicantes q inmediatamente hicieron contacto con los de la profesora

-Se puede?- preguntó con una vocecilla q se leía perfectamente como un –Por favor estoy desesperado déjeme entrar!!!!-

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el con la especion de una ojiazul, Yugi lo miraba con preocupación y el resto con un ligero toque de burla

-No, no se puede joven Wheeler- la maestra ni siquiera se molesto en enojarse y después de una rápida y dura mirada echa al rubio se giró hacia el resto de los alumnos –Sus miradas a su examen, por más q el quisiera Wheeler no tiene todas las respuestas- inmediatamente todos volvieron a su sobrecalentamiento cerebral.

-Pero es q no entiende, tuve un contratiempo no pude llegar más rápido- la maestra lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tras ponerse de pie y parase frente a Joey le escupió en la cara un rotundo –No es mi problema- para cerrarle la puerta de un azoton, bien pudo mostrar su pie herido aun q dudo q ese echo lo salvara, aparte no quería responder preguntas hastiosas ni preocupar mas a Yugi ni a sus amigos .

-Vieja pen... ash... pero hace frío- arrugo su nariz y jalo los mocos q le molestaban para respirar, faltaba aún hora y media para el cambió de maestro y entonces podría entrar sin ningún problema, comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la escuela para sentarse en una de las bancas q estaban junto a un gran cerezo q moría victima del mal cuidado por parte de los estudiantes y el deterioro del tiempo, por un breve instante se comparo con aquel árbol, q aparentaba ser enorme y fuerte pero tras ese orgullo, su corteza se podría lentamente y cualquier tormenta lo tiraría abajo.

Sintió una presencia q lo obligo a olvidarse de sus pensamiento y averiguar quien estaba apoyado del otro lado del árbol, miró una cabellera negra amarrada en una coleta alta, Duke jugaba desinteresadamente con su pequeño celular y maldecía en voz bajaba la perdida de puntos vitales.

-Q haces aquí tu?- Deabling se giro sorprendido tras reconocer la voz y vio al rubio sonreírle con curiosidad, tras ponerle cerrar su juego y guardar el aparato en una bolsa del pantalón cerro los ojos –haaa, la histérica de la maestra me corrió, q mi celular, que mucho escándalo, q no es momento de recibir llamadas, q ya contestar las 5 y hablar de q color se vería mejor no son urgencia bla, bla bla, ya sabes- y subió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto –Y tu llegaste una hora tarde no?-

-Cómo sabes?- preguntó Joey en un arranque de ingenuidad

-Soy psquiquico... Es lógico burro! Si yo llego realmente tarde y no te vi y hasta ahorita t apareces bobo...- le contesto antes de q el rubio dijera un –De veras?!- q seguramente tenía en la punta de la lengua –Seguramente la maestra esta en sus días y los cólicos la amargaron

- Oh quizás si nos pasamos- dijo Joey mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía

-Quizás, pero no lo creo, no es la opción- el muchacho de cabello negro se abrazo de una manera poco efectiva para conseguir algo de calor mientras recorría al ojimiel con la mirada –Tu si estas grave, no tienes frío?-

Joey miró hacia el cielo nublado, luego miró al piso escarchado y luego miro a Duke q tiritaba un poco –Sip, si tengo.- sonrío y tras un silencio y un Duke levantando una ceja ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas de una manera tonta e incoherente.

-Vamos te invitó un café- Deabling palmeo con fuerza el hombro de Joey q nuevamente sintió una punzada en su tobillo y perdió el equilibrio siendo sostenido inmediatamente por el ojiverde –Heeeeey q te pasa, muchas chicas han usado ese truco para q las cargue y no funciona hee Wheeler-

Mientras, Joey ignoraba la broma se levantó un poco el pantalón, ese tobillo si q se veía mal y una pequeña protuberancia entre morada y verdosa salía de su pie –Mierda-

-Auch... sabes q mejor te invito un analgésico en vez del café-

El rubio solo le sonrió con burla hacia si mismo, y por dentro agradeció q Duke no le preguntara nada sobre el por que de su pierna, ese tipo de los dados podía ser una molestia, un engreído y un prepotente en extremo pero a diferencia de Kaiba ese sentido de superioridad no era más q una fachada parte se su galantería de chico malo. En cambió el ojiazul, el no solo lo creía, el sabía q era superior a todos, mas fuerte, mas listo y sobre todo mejor q nadie.

Al cruzar el salón recordó la primera vez q había terminado en tiempo record uno de esos exámenes q incluían todas las materias y comos los idiotas lo miraban con cara de tontos y más raro lo miraron cuando al dar los resultados fue el único con una calificación arriba de 9. Pero ahora era tan común q nadie levantaba la vista e hiciese comentario alguno, eso no lo entristeció ya q no necesitaba de los halagos del resto para sentirse un genio, solos los débiles necesitaban q se les elogiara para q su seguridad por lo menos un instante se mantuviera dura y firme, claro un sentimiento q solo duraría unos segundos hasta q alguien mejor los azotara violentamente de nuevo a la realidad; Pero lo q si lo desconcertó fue el echo de q su vida era pura monotonía, ya todo en el era predecible y ya todos sabían lo q el iba hacer ante cualquier comentario, ante algún examen, ante alguna declaración de amor, toda su vida era una mala película, repetitiva y previsible. Bueno el bobo perro solía susurrar de vez en cuando un "pedante" o "engreído" pero solía más bien insultarlo a sus adentros y eso de cierta forma lo sacaba de la rutina. Sabía q para alguien de menos no era un grano de arena más en una playa. Tampoco era q lo q Wheeler pensara o dejara de pensar de él fuese algo q le importase, es decir, esa era la misma sensación de satisfacción q sentía ante Yugi q lo trataba con decencia y con el famoso Atemu q lo trataba con respeto; ni importante, ni inexistente.

Salió al patio a buscar un lugar tranquilo para continuar trabajando en aquel proyecto, como eran horas de clases no habría tanto problema con sus supuestas "fans", q incluso ellas lo comenzaba a acosar cada vez menos, definitivamente Kaiba había dejado de ser la novedad y como todo lo pasajero, muy pronto seria olvidado. –Pero q estupideces estoy pensando.- se reprendió por su ligero ataque de nostalgia y tras recordarse que el era el mejor se acomodo en una banca cubierta por el techo de la entrada al edificio, para ver a unos escasos 3 metros a Deabling que traía una cara de verdadero hartazgo intentando cargar a Wheeler q parecía solo reclamarle y hacer muecas de dolor de vez en vez, No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando la maestra corrió al perro por su tardanza y el había terminado el examen. Vio q Joey cojeaba y recordó q desde su poco deseado encuentro en el cementerio el muchacho ya estaba lastimado a lo q también le atribuyo el retraso a la escuela. Ambos muchachos ya estaban prácticamente a su lado y ambos muchachos parcialmente lo ignoraron pero al llegar a la puerta de la entrada al colegio Duke perdió el equilibrio y cayó con Wheeler enzima,

-BIEEEN!! Lastímame más al fin q ni quiero tener pierna!- Joey estaba a horcajadas de la espalda de Duke q miraba frustrado la sonrisa picara del rubio

-NI SIQUIERA TE PEGASTE!!-

-Pero me pude haber lastimado- el rubio le regalo una sonrisita y una vocecita de niño lindo q a Kaiba le dio nauseas y repulsión

-Podrían callarse par de imbeciles no dejan concentrarse a los q SI tienen futuro- su helada mirada se cruzo con la melada y ahora molesta de Joey

-Cállate tu Kaiba a ti nadie te hablo- una ligera extrañeza por parte del CEO ya q el rubio no fue quien le respondió, volteo a ver a Duke q nuevamente cargaba a Joey en su espalda y se daba la vuelta

-Si Deabling, tienes razón para q perder mi tiempo con un idiota q le sirve de burro carguero a un perro atropellado- Eso si saco una reacción por parte del pelinegro q se giro violentamente mientras Kaiba esperaba entretenido lo q fuese a venir. Sorprendiéndole el hecho de q Joey se acercara al oído del bobo con el zarcillo y solo le susurrara un –Ya déjalo, vámonos.- cosa q calmo al estrambótico muchacho y después de dirigirle una mirada de rencor se encamino susurrando cosas q seguramente eran sobre él hacia adentro del edificio.

Aquellas palabras lo horrorizaron, dieron vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza como si fueran monstruos horrorosos y asesinos. Con los ojos cerrados apoyo su cabeza en la puerta de un golpe, no se quería levantar del suelo, le pesaban las manos, la cabeza y la vida misma. La fuerte voz del propietario le taladraba en lo más profundo de su alma. Abrió lo ojos y se enfrento a todo ello, aquel bulto de ropa sucia q llevaba semanas sin poder lavar, a una cocineta desordenada y a esos obscenos papeles q hacia unos minutos fueron aventados con saña sobre la mesita. Con el alma confundida y las piernas aún más pesadas se levanto vacilante para hacerles frente a sus demonios y mientras su corazón bombeo un terror q le fluyo por las venas, tomo todos los recibos intentando ordenarlos mientras sus melados ojos evitaban hacer contacto con las cifras –"Esto no puede ser verdad"-se dijo-"Dios, en q momento paso todo esto?"- Cerro los ojos, y enseguida los volvió a abrir recordando esas molestas palabras del dueño:

-Mira Joseph- decía el hombre cincuentón de cabellos canos q hacía pocos minutos irrumpió en su pequeña morada- de verdad, yo se q tu no tienes nada de culpa ni vela en este entierro, pero entiende las cosas suceden de una manera irónica y bastante injusta-

Joey no lo miraba, estaba sentado en una silla vendándose el tobillo izquierdo –Y también se q tu difunto padre no hubiese muerto de saber q esto pasaría, pero en fin se murió y de verdad siento esa perdida –dijo tomándose una pausa para agachar la cabeza en una manera de mostrar respeto cosa q hizo q el rubio levantase la vista y viera como el hombre sacaba de algún bolsillo en su saco un montón de papeles q aventó bruscamente en la mesa –Mira Joseph, todos esos papeles contienen deudas de tu padre!- Joey frunció el seño con escepticismo mirando los dichos documentos regarse como agua sobre la tabla

-Como deudas?-

-Si niño, deudas! Deudas q tu padre cada mes acumulaba!-

-Pero... si te pago todos los meses de la renta yo mismo contribuía y hasta llegue a pagarle directamente, y aún no se cumple el plazo de este mes...- Su voz comenzaba a quebrase y los nervios de apoderaban de su autocontrol.

-Si, pero en muchas ocasiones me pidió mmm prestamos, q yo confiadamente le di, y todos esos papeles q tienes frente a ti son esas cantidades q jamás me llego a pagar, si, siempre eran prestamos de bajo presupuesto pero repetidas ocasiones los volvieron una enorme deuda-

-Pero creí q era amigo de mi padre- la voz de Joey era triste y quieta, ese señor varias veces había visitado su casa, q más bien era su casa ya q el era el dueño, y en ninguna ocasión lo vio discutir con su padre, al contrario siempre sus visitas alegraban mucho la casa tras unas cervezas de más y platicas amenas y satíricas sobre lo cruel q era el destino... y ahora mas q nunca entendió ese humor negro, justo en ese instante él mismo era un chiste cruel y fatídico

-Ahí hijo, si lo éramos de verdad y creo q fui el único sincero para el- el hombre sonrió con tristeza, cerro sus amarillentos ojos para al abrirlos endurecer notablemente la mirada –pero deudas son deudas y si en 48 horas no tienes ese dinero me temo q tomare medidas mi Joey...- el hombre se dirigió a la puerta dejando a un Joey con la boca abierta y una expresión de derrota tatuada en el rostro –perdóname hijo.- y salió antes de q el rubio caminara hacia la puerta dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella ignorando el dolor físico y cerrara fuertemente los ojos intentando borrar esa oscuridad q se había aposentado a su alrededor, revolcándose en sus esperanzas y reclamándole lo q le pertenecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de Jane: Ok, ok esto va de mal en peor??? Díganme por favor TT no se si se va entendiendo, se q aún no pasa nada de acción yaoi pero es q no me gusta irme rápido con las historias, de echo no me gustan los fics o cualquier otra lectura q sea rápida con tal de q aparezca yaoi perdónenme por favor! Y bueno aun falta algodón para eso ahorita es como q la introducción, pr favor díganme como les va pareciendo por favor necesito reviews para vivir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ejem... entonces solo me resta agradecerles q me lean y si no ahí reviews dejo de escribir lo juro!!!!! Ahora ls amenazo jajajajaja! Ha si si y ya Kaiba aparecerá más deveritas jijiji ahorita solo al pobre Joey le esta pasando lo malo pero ya veran q se pone equitativo todos haaa y otra cosa muy importante para la q kiero su opinión hamm Duke si va a ser alguien muy importante en este fic q opinan de eso? Les late o nomás no? Sale pues nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho!

Jane


	3. Flush

Capitulo 3

"Me duele el pecho  
Me truena el ego  
Se incendia mi cabeza  
Y tu con ella" SPR fragmento

Suspiró y dio la espalda a su estudio para bajar de nuevo a la cocina. Si Mokuba seguía ahí tendría q buscarse otra excusa para evitar hablar sobre la visita al cementerio, había estado evadiendo a su hermano durante un día entero ya q no quería explicarle nada sobre sus difuntos padres biológicos. No era como si al niño le importase ya mucho saber sobre ellos ya q al igual q él mismo ese ya era un capitulo olvidado en su vida, pero parecía q la curiosidad últimamente lo devoraba, aguzó el oído con toda atención para capturar los sonidos provenientes del comedor, Mokuba agradecía a la sirvienta el desayuno y también preguntaba por el a la mujer q solo contesto con un quedo "ni idea", par luego oír como este se alejaba corriendo cuando el chofer le llamaba para llevarlo a la escuela. Permaneció en su escondite entre las sombras un rato más hasta q oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un azotón, frunció el ceño recordando las miles de ocasiones en las q regañaba al chico por azotar la puerta pero lo olvido cuando se percato de lo patético q resultaba el q se estuviera escondiendo de un niño. Entro a la cocina donde sobre la mesa y junto a un plato de huevos revueltos había una servilleta con un dibujo de un Mokuba chibi y una nota "Ya no te escondas hermano. Prometo no preguntarte nada al respecto, Pasa un buen día te kiero" Se dio el lujo se sonreír ante su propia ingenuidad y sin tocar el plato tomo sus cosas y partió a la escuela con la servilleta en la mano.

El chofer no hizo ningún alto en el trayecto, ningún semáforo se lo permitió y la falta de tráfico no le dejaron trabajar en el proyecto q llevaba investigando durante dos días, llego en menos de 15 min a la escuela, demasiado temprano para su gusto pero rechazo la propuesta del conductor de llevarlo a Kaiba Corp para hacer algo de tiempo, es decir para q perder vida si ya estaba en al escuela y como no había casi nadie quizás podría trabajar mejor y sin disturbios. Camino por los pasillos donde apenas se veían a los encargados de grupo de cada día haciendo los aseos necesarios o simplemente durmiendo en las bancas, entro con tranquilidad a su salón para inmediatamente arrepentirse y con un gesto de desagrado miro a Wheeler tumbado sobre la mesa central junto a una escoba y un trapeador recientemente acomodados, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía solo pensaba... Se sentó en su pupitre y comenzó a teclear sobre su laptop, de reojo vio como Joey giraba su cabeza lo miraba por unos segundos y volvía a su posición primaria.

En un instante, su trabajo fue interrumpido por lo q parecían ser sollozos muy silenciosos, pero igual gimoteos, subió su cansada vista hacia el rubio q seguía en la misma postura pero ahora cubriéndose la cara con un brazo y haciendo un notable esfuerzo por callarse. Kaiba entrecerró sus ojos –Podrías callarte no me dejas concentrar con esos lamentos de perro herido...- Joey ni siquiera lo miro, solo alzo una mano haciendo una señal con el dedo medio pero al fin de cuentas dejo de sollozar. Con ese resultado el ojiazul quedo satisfecho dejando pasar el insulto; A lo largo de los minutos comenzaron a llegar los alumnos incluyendo los amigos del perro que inmediatamente cambio, sonreía, hacia bromas y jugaba con el mono enorme de Tristan. En él había algo patético, decidió Kaiba al verle pretendiendo ser o más bien sentir algo q no existía, calma y felicidad. Y aún más patético q sus propios amigos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de la falsedad en sus acciones, por esos instantes mando a volar su proyecto y se entretuvo viendo hasta donde podía llegar el rubio al fingir, a cada momentos sus acciones eran más y más sobre actuadas como que a cada instante más y más le dolía. Desistió a seguir mirando cuando se vio descubierto por Yugi q lo observaba con curiosidad y parecía querer dirigirse a él, mientras el resto comenzaban a hacerle preguntas a Joey. Tras ese instante la maestra entro obligando a todos a sentarse y salvándolos a ambos de esa inminente incomodidad, y así iniciaron las clases.

(N/A:Ahí viene lo bueno XD... digo yo no? O NO?! ToT)

Cruzaba la escuela con pasos largos, estaba excesivamente molesto y maldecía en voz alta al imbecil de Deabling, maldecía a la madre q lo había parido, maldecía al hospital en el q había nacido y sobre todo maldecía su actitud socarrona e insoportable (N/a: mira quien habla auch! Ya! ya me voy...) pero agradecía q de menos el castigo q le proporcionaron fuese tan desagradable, aun q en su opinión seguía siendo demasiado leve. Se detuvo frente al cristal de su limosina q reflejaba su uniforme lleno de algún tipo de manchas verdoceas y q decir de su cabello –Maldito Deabling...- volvió a susurrar mientras su sorprendido chofer le abría las puertas justo antes de q la voz de un profesor llamara su atención

-Sr Kaiba!- el hombre entrado en años corrió hacia el –Disculpe q lo moleste aún más, se q ya se le debe de hacer tarde pero ya ve q la asamblea duro ...- se vio interrumpido ante una mirada asesina por parte del castaño -hamm si gusta puede pasar ya por su laptop, el profesor de cibernética logro salvar sus documentos y la tiene lista ahora...-

-Donde esta?-

-quien?- Kaiba reprimió un "Su abuela, es q quiero saludarla" y tras soltar un largo suspiro contesto

-mi computadora...-

-ha en su salón, sobre su pupitre-

Sin decir nada y después de aventar su portafolio a la limosina se encamino de regreso al edifico. Sus pies furiosos recorrían los pasillos pasando junto al laboratorio, de reojo miro a Duke limpiando su porquería con solo un cepillo, el olor era aún más penetrante q durante la explosión y por un instante las ganas de vomitar se le hicieron muy presentes. Pero era lo q se merecía ese idiota y todo por culpa de Wheeler, recordó el atentado:

Joey continuaba con su angustia q durante todo el día jamás lo abandono, era clase de Biología y tanto el rubio idiota como el imbecil pelinegro se sentaron juntos, a unas sillas de donde el CEO estaba, la maestra dio la indicación de q se podía hacer cualquier experimento mientras se usara bicarbonato de sodio y fuese original.

No se había percatado de lo q sucedía a su alrededor y hacía su experimento sin saber q Duke quería animar a Wheeler con "una pequeña bromita" como se justifico más tarde ante el director y los profesores. El resultado de ello una bomba de olor del tamaño de un globo cayéndole de lleno sobre su computador, una asquerosa explosión estallándole cerca de la cara, gritos y estudiantes corriendo, dos q tres vomitando y un olor insoportable llenando todo el salón. Inmediatamente y lógicamente Kaiba se dirigió hecho una furia a Deabling dispuesto a partirle la cara en veinte partes iguales, afortunadamente para Duke los profesores interrumpieron llevando a los involucrados a la dirección (Wheeler, Deabling, Kaiba).

Entro en silencio al salón, su furia se había apaciguado un poco al ver al responsable apunto de vomitar y más verde q su mezcla. Recorrió con la mirada buscando su computadora topándose con una imagen q permanecería para siempre en su cabeza, q marcaría su vida, Joey estaba por debajo del escritorio donde dormitaba en la mañana entre penumbras con la luz de la tarde atravesando las persianas, iluminado tenuemente su derrotado ser, con las manos tapándose los oídos y su frente recargándose sobre sus rodillas, Wheeler repetía una y otra vez mientras se tambaleaba –Q voy a hacer, q voy a hacer? No puedo pagar q voy a hacer...- Permaneció en silencio unos instante mirándolo, durante los cuales atravesó el salón y tomo el computador con sigilo, su furia creció pero a la vez algo dentro de él se encendió, en algún lugar donde su corazón guardaba odio y sed de venganza hizo q el mismo bombeara una idea q recorrió todo se cuerpo. Con paso altanero se acerco a la mesa dejando caer de golpe la laptop, q le arranco un fuerte susto a Joey buscando con sus ojos rojos por el llanto al responsable

-No te interesa algo de ayuda?-

Seto Kaiba le hizo la pregunta pausada y maliciosamente. Joey se percato de la ligera sonrisa q se asomaba en las comisura de sus labios, pero también advirtió su mirada, q fue la q no le dio confianza alguna. Kaiba siempre había disfrutando aguijoneando a los demás; el antagonismo era, para el, la sal de la vida. Y esa ocasión Joey sabía q nada cambiaba

-Cómo??- pregunto con la voz cortándosele por el llanto

-Acaso la explosión te dejo sordo?, lo q oíste... la quieres o no?- el CEO disfrutaba de la confusión en la cara del perro, q cambio drásticamente a una de enojo

-No empieces Kaiba...- mientras se levabantaba para salir, el castaño lo halo con violencia azotándolo de golpe sobre la mesa, haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor, lo tomo con fuerza del cuello, inmovilizándolo sobre todo por q tenia su pierna cruzándola con su tobillo izquierdo.

-Yo se lo q te pasa, y créeme si q necesitarías de un milagro para salvarte, aquí lo tienes no deberías desaprovecharlo...- dijo el ojiazul confiando q ese bobo truco funcionara con ese bobo perro, realmente no sabía absolutamente nada pero Wheeler era torpe.

-me estas lastimando, mi pie...- gimo el rubio nuevamente mientras Kaiba ejercía más presión, el castaño estaba desquitando una pequeña parte de su furia contenida en ese instante sobre el cuerpo bajo el suyo –Y en todo caso, q harias tu por mi?-

-dime q necesitas...- Kaiba se levanto al sentir q Joey dejaba de forcejear

-Q no ya lo sabías?-

-...-

-No voy a perder más mi tiempo, tengo q arreglar un error y será mejor hacerlo ya.-

-Es seguro q necesitas dinero...-

Joey se detuvo, esperando oír a donde quería llegar Kaiba, no por q fuese a aceptar si no por curiosidad. Mientras el ojiazul sonreía por lo triste q el rubio era, el solo nombramiento de dinero le había echo detenerse, como si de una prostituta se tratase, y una nueva idea se clavo en su cabeza como un puñal en un pecho.

-Yo te lo daré con muchísimo gusto-

-Pero definitivamente no gratis...- la mirada melada del Joey se clavaba con furia sobre la ladina de Kaiba

-Nada en la vida lo es Wheeler, mírame a mi, todo lo q tengo me costo más de lo q te imaginarias.-

-Y q quieres?- pura curiosidad, no seguía en esa habitación por otra cosa.

-Eso lo discutiremos más tarde, ahora dame los datos y a quien le tengo q pagar- nuevamente saco sus propias conclusiones, bueno no era tan difícil deducirlas.

-Tsk...- Joey chasqueo la boca y nuevamente se dispuso a salir

-Q te quede claro Wheeler q una oportunidad como esta no lo volverás a tener jamás y te arrepentirás cuando veas las consecuencias de rechazarme...-

El rubio paro en seco, por más q lo odiara, el cerdo ricachon tenia razón, carajo q hacer? Nuevamente la desesperación inundo su ser y una holeada de frustración recorrió su cuerpo causándole escalofríos el pensar ceder ante Kaiba, pero q más podía hacer, pedirle a sus amigos no era una opción y no conocía a nadie más q pudiese ayudarle, se sentía de todas las maneras posibles excepto bien. Estaba asustado, estaba mareado e incluso había pensado matarse, pero no, eso no era lo correcto aunq ya nada lo era. Concluyo q el viejo igual no tardaría en hacerle algo así o mucho peor, comenzó a razonar en unos segundos los pros y los contras de aceptar pero definitivamente rechazo la idea de morir.

Sin embargo la presión de las manos de Kaiba sobre sus hombros lo hicieron sacar de una manera inconciente un trozo roto de papel con un número de cuenta y una cifra en yenes -"Bien, en mi casa a las 12 de la noche..."- le dijo en un susurro cruel sobre su oído q el sintió como pequeños pedazos de vidrio sobre su cerebro, para salir sin mirarlo como aquel día en el cementerio. Nuevamente Joey se tiro de rodillas y comenzó a llorar viendo ese vacío en el q se encontraba toda su conciencia, y a ese vacío irremediablemente, tendría q dirigirse.

Tardo más de media hora en reponerse de las desilusiones. No lograba captar lo sucedido, se arrepentía de todo, simplemente había actuado sin pensar, bien pudo decirle a sus amigos y quizá entre todos lo juntarían luego les pagaría con más clama y caso cerrado, es decir ellos no lo amenazarían de muerte. Pero ya era tarde, su idiotez y desesperación lo habían llevado a cometer el peor error de su vida y lo peor es q ya no había marcha atrás, el dueño no volvió como había prometido en la tarde si Joey no depositaba, lo q inminentemente significaba q Kaiba había pagado. Se puso a cambiarse los vendajes con una lentitud extrema intentando atrasar el tiempo, se preparo una cena sencilla con sopa instantánea y tras otras dos actividades absurdas miro el reloj, las 11:30.

Camino por la ciudad pausadamente, mirando los coches ir y venir, la noche era bastante fría y algunos copos de nieve caían en su cabeza posándose en su rubio cabello para derretirse. En el parque reinaba una tranquilidad inusual debido a la fuerte helada, se detuvo frente a la fuente mirando el agua congelada con detenimiento, un ataque de tos le vino y un dolor amargo en la garganta le obligo a continuar. Posiblemente la mansión Kaiba no fuese tan gélida.

En ese instante cuando cruzo la puerta principal sus pasos se sintieron más pesados q nunca, la casa era enorme con un delicioso aroma a madera e incienso, cuadros hermosos de paisajes y personas bonitas tomando el sol junto a un rió y bonitas esculturas, vasijas y cerámicas finas en estantes igual de hermosos, Kaiba tenía muy buen gusto eso no era un tema a debatir y su asustada cabeza comenzó a pensar en una y otra incoherencia siempre evitando especular sobre como el CEO le cobraría, la sirvienta le indico q lo esperaban en la habitación del "señor" burlándose mentalmente por el apelativo a un muchacho de solo 19 años de edad.

Y el mundo se iba hiendo al carajo de poquito en poquito al abrir la puerta y mirar a Kaiba parando frente al ventanal con una sonrisa tétrica y desagradable en los labios, una mirada oscura y una habitación iluminada solamente por una chimenea q carbonizaba e incineraba sus sueños

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

He??? sin comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero suyos si jajajajaj oigan les gusta la narrativa??????? diganmeeeeeeee pa cualkier duda o algo asi jejeje

agradecimientos

Angel of friendship: jaja gracias! de echo lo voy a maltratar mucho mas juar juar!! sigue leyendo y cuidate!

Project Z-00: gracias!!!! XD yo creo qno funciono tanto jajaj sigueme dejando comentarios por fa!! y si Duke saldra mucho mas jajaj ya veras cuidate!


	4. Camino

Capitulo 4

"_Voy tirando trocitos_

_De corazón envenenado"_

Se encontró en la mansión sin saber realmente a donde se dirigiría su vida, pero algo era seguro, no sería a ningún lugar agradable.

-un café?- pregunto Kaiba

Joey asintió mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a la amplia habitación, Kaiba hizo un movimiento con la mano q le indicaba q se acercara a un amplio escritorio donde el CEO ahora se sentaba y servia de una fina tetera de porcelana el liquido oscuro. La luz de la fogata rebotaba en los ventanales, dándole al cuarto la esencia de una suave penumbra haciéndolo ver acogedor y agradable.

-"Ósea una completa farsa..."- pensó Joey con congoja, mientras se despojaba de su ligera chamarra, con pesar se acerco al escritorio y con torpeza por las manos aun entumidas por el frió tomo una de las tazas y sin importarle el q tan caliente estuviera se lo tomo de golpe, sintiendo inmediatamente un dolor en su boca, q lo hizo sacar la lengua en busca de un alivio ante el ardiente liquido

-Estupido perro...- Kaiba sonreía con los ojos cerrados

-do dodas daiba- (no jodas Kaiba XD) un sonrojo invadió su rostro, se sentía cada vez más asustado y torpe, impaciente por lo q Kaiba fuera a decirle o proponerle se sentó en una silla de oficina q no había visto antes y miro fijamente al CEO.

Este no había abierto los ojos hasta entonces y después de suspirar con pesadez, dejo ver sus orbes marinos, pero justo antes de poder decir lo q había estado pensando fue interrumpido por una ansiosa voz

-Mira Kaiba... la cague!, la cague, la recague y me senté en esa cagada!- Kaiba solo frunció el ceño en desaprobación ante aquel lenguaje tan vulgar pero lo dejo continuar

-Simplemente me deje llevar! Jamás debí haber dejado q hicieras algo, es decir pude haber echo cualquier otra cosa no se, pero jamás dejarte pagar, es q estaba nervioso y como q me desespere, aparte estaba como desesperado y nervioso y...-

-ya cállate, tus ladridos son muy molesto Wheeler, ni siquiera tu los comprendes- era verdad, comenzó a hablar incoherencias pero es q el mundo se había ido a la mierda horas atrás y no sabia bien como reaccionar ni q esperar.

-Incluso cualquier pero ahora ya es invalido, los hubiera no existen; lo echo, echo esta y tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto mas q pagar tu deuda, entendido?- El ojiazul lo miraba con aquella sonrisa tan detestable q ponía al saberse vencedor, Joey trago saliva sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte q ignoro.

-B-bueno y como quieres q te pague? No tengo nada de dinero ahora y de echo tengo q ocuparme de buscar algún lugar mas barato para vivir n-no se q voy a hacer – el rubio contuvo las ganas de volver a llorar, su orgullo no se lo permitía menos frente al cerdo ricachon.

-Mmm... Nunca haz pensado?... je bueno eso es seguro- sonrió con cinismo –mas bien, no te has percatado de q podrías gustarle a Devlin?- escupió con desagrado las palabras junto con una mueca de asco

-...Heeeeee?-

Se hizo el silencio, Seto pensó q no sabría como explicarle nada. Que no habría palabras capaces de hacer entender al rubio lo q intentaba plantearle, por la cara q este había puesto ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado esa suposición, de echo ni el la había pensado con mucho tacto y detenimiento, la idea de una venganza pronta lo cegó momentáneamente y planeo sin detenerse a pensar bien las cosas, pero eso era algo q Wheeler no sabía y no se dejaría ver confundido e inseguro, seguiría como su intuición le había dictado desde un principio la q seria una buena patada en el trasero del estrambótico muchacho y de paso en el del perro de quinta.

-Tanto trabajo te jodio las neuronas verdad?- tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Joey saco de sus pensamientos a Kaiba q parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a reaccionar

-Mira Wheeler, quieres pagar tu deuda?- este solo asintió mirando a Kaiba con mucha curiosidad -El imbecil de Devlin cometió un error gigantesco al quererse pasar de listo con esa estupida "bromita", y no es algo de lo q se va jactar sin una consecuencia grave- la ultima palabra la susurro con odio recordando el acontecimiento en el laboratorio.

-Oye Kaiba, no es para tanto- señalo el rubio nervioso ante la oscura mirada del castaño

-fue un error, ni él pensaba q pasaría todo lo q paso... aparte se disculpo contigo!-

-Oh si, como si me importaran sus falsas disculpas- recordó con furia como el pelinegro mientras de "disculpaba" se aguantaba la risa q al salir de salón y sin q los incompetentes maestros oyeran dejo escapar duro y fuerte, Joey simplemente se quedo en silencio ante esa verdad.

-Lo q quiero q hagas es q te acuestes con él.- el rubio solo se quedo mirando la nada mientras la oración era lentamente procesada, de golpe abrió los ojos e incrédulo se giro a ver fijamente a Kaiba convenciéndose de q había escuchado mal

-Que?- definitivamente tenía q haber sido un error

-si, lo q escuchaste, así me pagaras- Seto sorbió a su café con tranquilidad

-Estas loco?! Ha...es que? como puede ser q... en q carajos piensas Kaiba?!- Exclamo Joey casi gritando

-Callate perro! Mi hermano duerme a una habitación de aquí no andes ladrando!- Kaiba hablo duro pero no alzo la voz

-Como quieres q me calle imbecil, no se q demonios te traes!..- en un brusco movimiento el CEO jalo a Joey sobre el escritorio q los separaba acomodándose sobre su cuerpo mientras con su mano silenciaba los labios del rubio derramando el café sobre del escritorio.

-No te estoy preguntando, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión- susurro al oído de Joey q incapaz de moverse cerro los ojos para evitar ver los azules q lo miraban con superioridad y furia –te lo estoy ordenando...-

Sentándose a horcajadas del cuerpo bajo el suyo, Seto dejo libre su boca para pasar a tomar sus muñecas, dándole entender a Joey q tenía permiso de hablar pero con limitaciones y a merced de algún castigo si no elegía bien sus palabras y su tono.

-Y a ti en q carajos te afecta o beneficia q lo haga?- musito Joey con rencor

-Eso, Wheeler, es algo q a mi me concierne, tu limítate a cogertelo o dejarte coger, eso lo dejo a tu elección-

Ahora tenía un problema aún mayor q sus deudas, comenzaba a sudar frió y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de si, sentía las palpitaciones q despiadadas, repetían una y otra vez en su mente q el ya no era dueño de su vida ni de sus decisiones, q por un arranque de desesperación ahora contemplaba pagar una absurda deuda acostándose con alguien no tenía nada q ver en esto. Y q probablemente saldría lastimado por el estupido orgullo apestado y herido de un cerdo millonario q se creía dueño del mundo.

Diablos no quería entrometer a Duke en esto, pero al parecer Kaiba había planeado todo con detalles y de una minuciosa manera de la q no habría forma de escapar, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y su respiración se hacia lenta y ruidosa.

-C-como sabrás q lo hice? – apenas y podía hablar, de golpe su garganta se había cerrado y sentía toda su presencia desvanecer

-Créeme, lo sabré no soy imbecil como tú, aparte... no creas q solo harás eso para pagarme idiota- Kaiba se quito de encima del muchacho al sentir el calor q aumentaba por el cuerpo del perro y ver la inminente fiebre en su organismo

El otro muchacho había dejado de oír, todos los sonidos e incluso el patán de Kaiba eran ahora ajenos a su mundo. Todo estaba mal e iba empeorando, se echo para adelante para intentar estabilizar su cabeza, pero el único resultado fue un fuerte mareo q termino por tirarlo al suelo, su vista se oscurecía. Mientras miraba los pies de Kaiba acercarse lentamente la imagen parecía disolverse revelando así una profunda oscuridad, un vació interior tremendamente aumentado.

Antes de tener conciencia plena de lo q estaba sucediéndole al perro, Seto pudo ver como, después de haberse alejado unos cuantos pasos, el rubio se levantaba de golpe para inmediatamente caer de bruces contra el suelo. Avanzó hacia el emitiendo un sonido de disgusto al darse cuenta de la inconciencia en la q Wheeler había caído debido a la fiebre –"o al golpe"- pensó con malicia y sonrió ante el echo absurdo de ello, se arrodillo junto al muchacho.

Se encontró de repente sentado frente a su computador echándole miradas de vez en cuando con desprecio, de vez en cuando con aburrimiento, al animal echado en su cama q sudaba y luchaba en sueños como perro herido emitiendo gemidos, quejas y ligeros sollozos.

Pensó nuevamente en su venganza, la idea era joder a Devlin de una manera sagaz y silenciosa, claro tampoco quería perder su valioso tiempo en un idiota maquillado, por lo tanto usaría a Wheeler y lo haría hacer el trabajo sucio, si de paso el también sufría perfecto!, dos pájaros de un tiro. Miro hacia su lado izquierdo de una manera pensativa mientras mordía su labio inferior ( N/a:KAWAIIIIIII!! o) Se había percatado de cómo Duke veía a Joey hacía un día, pero incluso pudo haber confundido esa mirada. Experiencias románticas no tenía, pero ese vistazo se le antojo similar a los q sus fans le echaban cuando lo veían entrar o cuando lo miraban "en secreto" en la terraza de la escuela.

Se enderezo tomo otro sorbo al liquido ahora frió y amargo, no era momento de dudar, su intuición casi nunca fallaba y esta vez no seria diferente echo un ultimo vistazo a la mancha sobre su escritorio y luego otro a la mancha sobre su cama y salio de su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Salió del cuarto, retrocedió hacía el vestíbulo, sonriéndole con nerviosismo a una sirvienta q lo miraba curiosa y confundida, saco una mano para despedirse para inmediatamente guardarla como arrepintiéndose del acto. Abrió las amplias puertas de la mansión y salio corriendo acompañado del dolor en su tobillo, sin importarle mucho siguió andando hasta q cruzo las enormes rejas q ocultaban a la mansión Kaiba del resto del mundo. Con un asqueroso sabor en la boca y una sensación detestable como de cruda caminaba sin temor alguno por las calles de Domino, a las cinco de la mañana el trafico era nulo y el silencio era delicioso. Camino entre la nieve q se le hacia deliciosa pisar y por el pequeño lapso q duro su marcha Joey olvido los problemas, los dolores y los sentimientos negativos.

La puerta había quedado abierta, ya q olvido cerrarla con llave, agradeció q se viera en un estado para nada llamativo, sin tomarle mucha importancia se tumbo en su cama mandando al carajo su trabajo como repartidor de periódicos, es decir ya q podía ser peor. Q lo despidieran? Igual le pagaban una miseria, tendría q buscar algo mejor pero ahora la realidad podía irse al infierno solo quería dormir. Antes de hacerlo, maldijo a Kaiba por haberlo despertado a las 4:45 de la mañana a punta de insultos y correrlo sin tacto alguno de su casa, no sin antes recordarle: –Hoy empiezas Wheeler...-.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, salio de su casa rumbo a la escuela, con una actitud negativa camino pesadamente maldiciendo el día q a sus padres se les ocurrió gestarlo, lanzo un sonoro bostezo y evitando pensar en lo de Duke entro en el instituto con la esperanza de q no lo volvieran a dejar entrar por su retraso. –"Pero Kami-sama me odia..."- una enorme frustración lo golpeo directo en el rostro al ver a todos sus compañeros de clase en el patio, perdiendo el tiempo o jugando con el balón

-TE SALVASTE VIEJO! Clase libre!!- Tristan le cayo de golpe obligándolo a callarse un insulto a su vivaz amigo por el dolor en su pie q parecía no querer disminuir

-jeje... genial... q suerte la mía- dijo sin las ganas de disfrazar sus palabras

-no te alegras Joey?- Yugi se acercaba preocupado con un paquete de cartas en la mano –Ayer te llame pero cortaron tu línea, q paso con lo de la broma de Duke?-

El solo nombramiento del muchacho lo hizo estremecer y recordar de golpe q se encontraba en un profundo agujero sin salida

-Ah nada, solo lo hicieron limpiar- contesto al aire y sin realmente ponerle atención a sus amigos, ya q con la miraba buscaba al mencionado y de paso al ojiazul, ambos hacían sus cosas sin percatarse de su existencia, bueno como era normal, pero solo hasta ese día lo notaba mas q nunca, Duke coqueteaba con dos chicas y Kaiba bueno, Kaiba tecleaba en su computador

-Jajajaja pero ahí q aceptar q la cara de Kaiba fue un exitazo!- Tristan pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros- Oh no viejo? Se veía mega chistoso ahí todo espantado y asqueado por esa porquería jajajaja- nuevamente su amigo reía solo, y de no ser por q sabía lo q esa broma había provocado probablemente el también se estaría burlando hasta sacar lagrimas

-No es para reírse Tristan!- regaño Yugi con un puchero –La clase se cancelo y la verdad Duke si se paso, q si lo hubiese lastimado?-

-Entonces hubiera sido aún mas gracioso jajajajaja!-

-mph...- Yugi frunció el ceño, e inmediatamente se giro a ver a un Joey estoico y ausente –estas bien Joey?-

-hee?- dejo de ver a Kaiba para dirigirse a Yugi como sorprendido –Ah si, no te apures, solo me siento un poco mal por la garganta je...-

-Desde ayer andas raro, seguro q todo va bien?-

No, nada estaba bien! Todo estaba hundido en la mierda, a donde se iba a mudar, q demonios iba a hacer con lo de Duke?, como carajos iba a llegar y preguntarle –Hola Duke oye si no tienes nada q hacer en la tarde te parece bien q nos acostemos, haa no es por mi, es q el psicópata de Kaiba me lo ordeno por q le debo dinero-

-Si de verdad todo esta bien te lo juro!- lo bueno fue q no juro por nadie, ya q ese alguien hubiese muerto instantáneamente.

Miró el reloj con miedo y cayó en cuenta de que faltaban tan solo minutos para q las clases finalizaran. Un súbito temor acompañado de un impulso por tirarse de la ventana lo llevó a tensarse estando apunto de tronar su, ya roído por sus mordiscos, pequeño lápiz. Durante todo el día estuvo evitando a Duke q en dos ocasiones quiso hacer conversación con el, detestando el saberse observado por el CEO q era seguro estaba disfrutando del sufrimiento q sentía. Sonó el timbre indicando la salida, sabía q Devlin aún tenía q pagar su castigo limpiando el laboratorio, en cuanto a Kaiba, este había salido inmediatamente oyó el sonido.

-Te vienes a comer algo?-

-No, gracias Tris, esq tengo... algo... q...hacer...ahorita...- mintió sin saber hacerlo

-mmm, tu te lo pierdes viejo, si puedes me llamas vale?- salio como restándole importancia

-nos vemos Joey- se despido Tea siguiendo a Tristan

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, lo q sea no dudes en pedírmelo Ok?- Yugi lo miro con comprensión y por un instante de debilidad, quiso arrojarse a su amigo, llorarlo todo y contarle lo sucedido, pero se mantuvo fuerte y con una pose ya más natural le agradeció.

Al quedarse solo en el salón suspiro –aquí vamos- tomo sus cosas y se puso en pie

–Bueno Joey cálmate...- dio el primer paso tropezándose con una banca golpeándose el tobillo –Joey hazme caso!- se regaño mentalmente y cojeando se dirigió a los laboratorios.

Se adentro con falsa seguridad al laboratorio q aún desprendía un asqueroso olor, Duke se encontraba abriendo una ventana tomando un poco de aire y haciendo muecas de asco

-Hey!- saludo rápido, mirando al ojiverde sorprenderse y sonreírle

-hey, creí q me estabas ignorando o algo así, q haces aquí?-

-Amm ps nada aquí nomás visitándote...- sonrió nervioso al ver al otro mirarlo con desconfianza

-mmm como q no es un lugar muy agradable para visitar a alguien-

-Haaa... bueno jajaja quería también darte las gracias...- susurro bajo sintiéndose tremendamente culpable

-por?-

-Pss cuando la profesora también me iba a castigar, bueno tu dijiste q solo tu habías tenido la culpa y ps me zafaste de esta tortura...- dijo señalando el salón refiriéndose a la limpieza, Duke solo levanto una ceja y sonrió

-Pero si era la verdad, tu ni culpa tuviste yo q me emocione con el bicarbonato de sodio jaja, aparte la verdad, valió la pena jajaja esa imagen de Kaiba no la cambiaria ni en un millón de años! jaja- comenzó a reír ante un acongojado ojimiel q se limitaba a reír en silencio y con disimulado nerviosismo

-ah bueno... otra cosa-

-que?- Duke se estiro tronando sus brazos y su cuello en un brusco movimiento

-ah... eto, te importa si voy a tu casa hoy?-

-he?- el pelinegro se quedo quieto un instante aun con los brazos arriba –no, si quieres ir adelante, sirve q checo como va esa pezuña tuya- dijo refiriéndose a su pie mientras los bajaba lentamente (los brazos)

-perfecto...hamm te espero afuera!-

Joey salio rapidísimo del salón, sin poder mirarle la cara a su compañero, de golpe se sintió como una basura. Aun q también fuese un bastardo a veces, Duke parecía preocuparse por él como cualquier otro amigo y ahora él lo engañaría o más bien, ni sabía q haría, q papel jugaba en el retorcido juego de Kaiba, ni siquiera sabía como cumpliría su tarea, se acomodo en una banca a pensar por un tiempo indefinido.

Y el corazón le latió de tal manera haciéndole sentir q en cualquier momento este le estallaría en un mar de sangre y menudencias al ver a Duke sonreírle, con su mochila en mano indicándole q era hora de partir.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Notas de Jane: A q mis niñs creian q Kaiba le iba a decir q se acostara con el verdaaaaaaad? Jojojojojojo AUCH!!! (un montón de jitomates y un ladrillo le caen encima a Jane) KIEN AVENTO EL LADRILLO!?... mmmm en fin jaja q tal? Se lo esperaban? Se q no, jajaja eto les gusta???? Vamos diganme la verdad! Por fiiiiiiis!

Queria algo asi como raro y lo logre según yo ojala y aun me sigan leyendo!! Yo sin ustedes son puedo vivir TT

UN SALUDO A MI NUEVA AMIGA BETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias a este fic la conoci jijijiji mi mail sigue vijente pa cualquier duda o nueva amistad si yo se lo q se han de preguntar... QUE ESTA FIC NO ERA SETOxJOEY?! Ya pasara ya pasara...

Angel of friendship: juro q intente hacerlos mas largos! TT pero nomas no pude... nnU q tal te gusta?

Project Z-00: gracias por segur este fic! me pone tiste q nadie mas me ponga reviws pero no importa! Sus palabras de animo me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran! Te sake de onda con la manera de cobrar????? Jijijijiji


	5. Venenos

Hola!!! Me emociono mucho q les gustara la idea jajajaja, la neta crei q muxas me mandarían directo de por dnd vine ante la idea de un JoeyxDuke, jaja si se lo q piensan CUANDO VEREMOS SETOxJOEY?! Ps ustedes lean nomás nn jojojojojo (risa macabra estilo Renge-chan de Ouran Host Club) ejem... la escuela esta difícil así q quizás me restase un poco con los capítulos pero tengan confianza en q estos dos bueno ahora tres sufrirán cada vez mas!

Capitulo 5

_-"La flor es venenosa, Su perfume nocivo arrebata la cordura para siempre a quien la huele, a quien la prueba ."- Terciopelo violento. Fragmento_

Kaiba formateaba un disco para después poder transcribir el informe q documentaba los puntos de venta más importantes para Kaiba Corp. No era su costumbre detenerse sin haber concluido su trabajo pero había algo q lo molestaba, apago la computadora y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Después de tocar, más para anunciar su entrada q para pedir permiso, abrió la puerta de madera adornada con pósters de dragones blancos y un letrero amarillo de "Danger", busco con la mirada a su hermano q jugaba videojuegos en el piso ignorando al recién llegado

-Y tu tarea?- preguntó mirando con detalle la amplísima pero vivaz habitación de Mokuba, este lanzo un suspiro y tras ponerle pausa a su juego se puso en pie y encaro a su hermano q ahora estaba sentado en su cama

-Ya estuvo- señalo un cuaderno sobre una mesita con útiles revueltos y paso a sentarse al lado del castaño

-Algo q quieras comentarme? Desde q llegue actúas curiosamente...-

-mmm pues la verdad sip- el pequeño desvió su mirada unos instantes hacia la enorme pecera sobre su buró

-...-

-anoche... hammm bueno, es q oí gritos desde tu cuarto...- se detuvo a pensar -estabas con alguien supongo, pero se oía como una discusión, ammm todo esta bien verdad Seto???- Mokuba se mordió el labio inferior temiendo una respuesta negativa, en la madrugada una voz q se sonaba molesta lo había despertado, asustándolo aún más al escuchar lo q parecían ser golpes, luego silencio y una caída. Por su joven mente viajaron pensamientos temerarios acerca de la salud física de su hermano o más bien de quien se hubiese atrevido a tocarlo...

Kaiba por su parte maldijo mentalmente a Wheeler, su escándalo había interrumpido el sueño de su hermanito y lo había llevado a preocuparse por él, agradeció el q Mokuba no fuera a curiosear ya q se hubiera topado con una escena poco agradable. Definitivamente no quería q su hermano se enterara de nada del asunto y por la misma razón (aparte de molestar) corrió al perro a esas horas de la madrugada.

Sonrío, como solo le sonreía al niño y le revolviéndole el cabello mientras se levantaba

-No, Moky nada malo, no te preocupes- el más chico lo vio salir con tranquilidad de su cuarto sin decir nada más

-aja y yo soy una princesa q por las noches se vuelve pato- dijo dirigiéndose a sus peces –el q Joey estuviera aquí era algo taaan común...- suspiro nuevamente y levantando los hombros continuo con su juego. –Ya me enterare-

Retomo el trabajo tecleando rápidamente pero sintiéndose aún distraído, permaneció mirando la pantalla llena de archivos y documentos sin saber q diablos era lo q lo seguía molestando, lo de la extraña actitud de su hermano ya lo había solucionado (N/A: según el ...Oo haa ladrillos!!), entonces q más podría ser. Momentáneamente miró su cama, e inmediatamente recordó al vago ese durmiendo en ella, frunció el ceño con molestia, más una sonrisa burlona borro el lapsus de enojo, mirando el reloj se relamió los labios. Faltaban cinco horas para las doce de la noche, hora en la que Wheeler llegaría, tal y como le había dictado en la madrugada. Y el duelo apenas comenzaba.

Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, últimamente tenía esa costumbre, vigilar donde estuviera de una manera paranoica quizás, pero q de una absurda forma lo hacia sentir seguro. Era un enorme departamento, con un decorado poco atractivo si lo compraba con el de la mansión Kaiba, sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar al idiota, patán y cerdo millonario. Sin fijarse mucho en el desastre q había se adentro en la sala sentándose en un amplio sillón negro. Jamás había visitado antes el apartamento de Duke, este se encontraba en una de las zonas caras y bonitas de Domino, es decir el chico era dueño de un gimnasio y una pequeña pero exitosa empresa, quizás aún le faltaba mucho para crecer mundialmente (como la de alguien en quien evitaba pensar), pero por ahora se podía dar esos lujos. Sabía q vivía solo, pero de su familia no tenia ni la mas remota idea.

-q te parece mi pequeña morada?- el chico sonreía con superioridad ante su falsa "humildad" lanzándole a Joey una lata de cerveza mientras se sentaba a su lado y abría la propia

-acogedora...- miro la lata en su mano, y luego al chico de cabellos negros q subía los pies cómodamente en una mesita de cristal llena de revistas, comida chatarra y cartas de duelo regadas por doquier

-verdad? Órale q se calienta!- ante su insistencia Joey abrió la lata y comenzó a beber el amargo y amarillo liquido, quizás algo de alcohol le daría mas valor.

Duke se puso de pie dirigiéndose a un pasillo, mientras el rubio continuaba bebiendo sin darle descanso a sus labios pensando en mil y un formas para hacer aquella atrocidad. Cuando por fin comenzó a idear un plan sintió un dolor en su pie izquierdo, miró extrañado a Duke q lo había lo alzado sobre de sus piernas

-Tu sigue chupándole, yo te arreglo rápido esto y le seguimos a lo q quiera q estuviéramos haciendo-

Fue eterno, Duke no parecía tener mucha experiencia al vendar, quizás si para untar ese ungüento oloroso q le calmo muchísimo el dolor pero al envolver nuevamente el pie, o lo hacia muy fuerte o demasiado suelto. Finalmente él acabo por hacerlo mientras el otro traía nuevas latas q terminaban vaciándose en pocos minutos mas q nada por Devlin.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, ninguno de los dos había comido nada lo q causo q a ambos la cerveza se les subiera más rápido, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas cubriéndose con las manos la cara, con pereza recorrió con sus palmas su rostro hasta llegar a la frente y quitarse los cabellos q le estorbaban. Fue entonces q se sintió observado, Duke lo miraba con una sonrisa boba y una ceja alzada con el rostro sonrojado por el alcohol

-Algo a ti te preocupa...- hablo arrastrando las palabras, definitivamente el ya estaba borracho.

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió con tristeza, suspirando cerro los ojos, esta era la oportunidad q había estado esperando. Joey comenzó a acercársele a Duke con una mirada q esperaba fuera sensual hasta acorralarlo con su cuerpo sobre el sillón, sentía su rostro arder y el mareo no le ayudaba mucho a coordinarse

-Por q bebiste tanto?- pregunto en un susurro el ojimiel

-Nervios...- fue la respuesta q disloco a Joey, para luego sentir un peso empujarlo, dejándolo por debajo de Duke q ahora lo besaba. No supo q hacer en ese instante, era un beso extremadamente torpe, pero era lo q necesitaba para empezar por lo q no se negó. Sintió como bajaba por su cuello repartiendo pequeños besos y mordiscos, cerro los ojos esperando con tristeza lo q siguiera. Y los abrió de golpe al ya no sentir nada aparte del peso del chico sobre su cuerpo, parpadeo consternado y luego soltó una risita sincera; Duke se había quedado dormido recostado sobre su clavícula probablemente lastimándose.

Esforzándose por acomodarse con Duke aún sobre su cuerpo, se acostó en una posición más cómoda para ambos y lentamente se dejo caer dormido.

Su mano cayo pesadamente sobre las latas vacías de cerveza, el ruido lo despertó sorprendiéndolo un poco, tallo sus ojos y miró a su alrededor buscando a Duke. Lanzó un bostezo despreocupado y con cuidado se fue levantado del sillón, fue entonces q dirigió sus pasos al baño al escuchar sonidos guturales. Joey soltó una pequeña risa al mirar al otro muchacho vomitando sobre el lavabo, con delicadeza lo movió hacia el escusado mientras el otro dejándose llevar susurraba palabras imposibles de entender. El rubio le levanto el cabello y comenzó a reírse

-ahí Duke, no puedes haber acabado tan mal- al comentario, este se giro a verlo con enojo soltándose del agarre y volviendo al lavamanos a limpiarse

-q asco...- el pelinegro se salio arrastrando sus pies a la q parecía ser su habitación, Joey simplemente le observaba con gracia. Así pues, dejo a Duke dormir nuevamente, tras limpiar un poco el departamento y cocinar una cena ligera para el próximamente crudo muchacho miró el reloj.

Se sentó frente a la computadora a las 11:59 de la noche. A su lado izquierdo, sobre el escritorio, una botella de vino y un baso con hielos. A su lado derecho un libro de literatura clásica occidental y un portarretratos con la foto de Mokuba saludando. –"No necesito nada más"- se dijo a sus adentros. Vertió sobre el vaso el primer chorro de vino y miró al recién llegado tirar sus pertenecías al suelo y enfrentarle sin temor con la mirada.

-Kaiba-

-Wheeler...- levanto la copa de vino con elegancia hasta sus labios y sin despegar su mirada de el ahora incomodo perro. tomo solo un sorbo del oscuro liquido –y q tal?-

-q tal q??-

-tu día, me interesa tanto tu vida q quiero q me la narres- Seto río ante el ademán de furia de Joey, levantándose con elegancia caminó hacia el rubio. –tu tareita...- Inmediatamente la cercanía con el perro le agudizo un sentido, percibiendo dos olores en particular.

-Apestas a cerveza y... a Devlin- escupió el nombre con desprecio, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Joey comenzando a bajar la chaqueta azul del uniforme

-hey hey hey- el rubio se separo asustado –q te sucede Kaiba-

-Nada en especial, simplemente quiero desmentir a mi mente q insiste en q no efectuaste tu cometido- continuó presionándolo maliciosamente hasta hacer a Joey tropezar con el amplio sillón

-Ah si?- intento hacerse aún mas para atrás, pero Kaiba ya había logrado posarse sobre él poniendo una de sus rodilla entre sus piernas y pasando a sostener ambas muñecas con un brazo –Oye quítate, esto ni siquiera es parte de lo acordado!-

-Cállate perro, no tienes voz ya q si hablamos de acuerdos tu ni pareces haber cumplido con el mismo lo q me lleva a comprobar a mi manera si lo hiciste o no... me entiendes cierto?-

-La verdad no Kaiba y para tu información si me... –dejo de mirar a Kaiba para mirar hacia abajo en un movimiento inconciente q no paso desapercibido por el ojiazul -...si me acosté con Duke-

Seto, sin liberar sus muñecas, lo miró con superioridad mientras esa estupida sonrisa q Joey nombraba como "Soy el mejor tu lo sabes y yo lo se" se iba formando en su boca, sacando fuerzas el rubio logro empujar solo un poco a Kaiba intentando nuevamente safarze del agarre comenzando un forcejeo, más aún se sentía idiota por el alcohol en su sangre y débil por la falta de alimentos, fue entonces q comenzó a alzar la voz como si con ello el CEO se intimidara y lo soltara, en cambio solo se gano un fuerte ardor en su mejilla derecha, siendo nuevamente sometido por el castaño

-Cállate perro, anoche despertaste a mi hermano con todo el alboroto q causas...- Kaiba le había abofeteado dejándolo en un repentino transe, donde por su mente comenzaron a correr miles de ideas, pensamientos e imágenes. Simplemente se quedo quieto sin ni siquiera reclamarle por la agresión dejándose recostar sobre el sillón a la vez q sentía como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo con la misma pasión con la q Kaiba también lo hacia solo q el tacto de este era casi insensible, su cuello se cubrió por un sudor helado; Una punzada terriblemente dolorosa lo devolvió a la realidad, llevándose una mano a la boca se limpio la sangre q ahora fluía de sus labios y miró a Kaiba con reproche, este tenía sus orbes azules fijas en las suyas color miel y le miraba con indeferencia

-Es que parecía q no me ponías atención- dijo de una manera amarga ante la pregunta tacita de Joey

-Si te dejo seguir, será como si te pagara?- preguntó olvidándose del dolor físico, Kaiba cerro sus ojos y sonrió con perversidad, pero negó en un movimiento con la cabeza

-No, tanto crees q vales como para q con solo una cogida pagues esa cifra tan grande de dinero?- dijo abriendo los ojos mirando a Joey lacónicamente

-Entonces q más quieres?!- jadeo tomando a Kaiba por la camisa sin ejercer nada de fuerza y comenzando a llorar de una manera silenciosa apoyando su frente en el pecho del ojiazul sin importarle nada más. Sintió como una mano alzaba su barbilla obligándolo a mirarle los ojos al castaño q sin expresión alguna lo acercaba para darle un beso violento, absorbiendo sangre de la herida q el mismo había provocado, después de estar seguro de q nuevamente un hilo de sangre saldría, dejo su boca para susurrarle al oído:

-Ya te lo dije... acuéstate con Devil- bajo su mano hasta desabróchale el pantalón –Y eso sería solo el principio, no va a ser tan fácil safarte de esta perro-

Joey pasó el dorso de la mano por el labio y la barbilla, cerro sus ojos e inhalo el perfume nocivo y envenénate q emitía Kaiba. Tembló y emitió un gemido al sentir ese venenoso tacto infectar sus piernas, su pecho, su torso, su sexo, más allá de la piel y clavarse duro en su alma.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

CHAAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!...

Eto... haaaa nos vemos en el capitulo 6, supongo q abra muchas kejas verdad? TT

Hamm mi mail es para cualquier duda, bomba, aclaración, un cactus lo q sea... hammmm Se q este capitulo estuvo muy chafa...

Ya me voy!

Saludos JaNe Malkavian... DEJEN REVIEWS!! O ya no le sigo! ... bueno quiza eso kieren...

Project Z-OO: jeje q bueno q soprendi eso era lo q keria jajaja super creeme soy experta pa las crisis juar juar! de echo ayer tuve una crisis nerviosa ajaja bueno eso no importa gracias por leer un beso!

Beky-chan: gracias q buenoqte gusta! haber q opinas! le echare mas ganas lo juro!

Angel of friendship: TT buuu no le entendes???????? buuuu bueno ojala y le sigas leyendo haber si se te hace mas claro sale? pero gracias or seguirme leyendo apesar de las confuciones un besote y ya no he sabido nada de ti tas mi mail y messenger! un beso a tos y gracias rp leer!!


	6. Ojos

KIERO AMOR KIERO Q ME APAPACHEN NECESITO UN ABRAZO y un hacha muuuuuy filosa... BUUUU! Jajajaja lo siento estoy alterada y ando enojada y ando con mi cabeza muy molesta tonces este cap no salga chevere... arriba Kapa Mikey los sushis danzantes!!! ALGUIEN TIENE UN AXE GIGANTE?!!!!! Pleaseeee kiero incendiar algo...

Capitulo 6

Cerro la puerta mientras el profesor seguía hablando, avanzó hacia su pupitre sin hacer el menor ruido mientras saludaba a sus amigos de una manera silenciosa y evitaba a toda costa cruzar miradas con Kaiba.

Rozo con su lengua la herida en su labio, comprobando q nuevamente estaba cicatrizada. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo no miró más q al enorme pizarrón intentando descifrar los secretos de la tiza.

Recordó ese aliento recorriendo su cuerpo, ese aliento q le quemaba aún y le dolía. Sus manos rozando su sexo y arañando su espalda clavando sus uñas lastimando más q solo su cuerpo. Se recordó a si mismo arqueándose al escuchar su respiración arrancándole toda la esencia de su ser mientras le castigaba entrado en el de una manera fuerte y violenta. Se estremeció en su asiento recordando la noche y reviviendo mentalmente ese insoportable dolor, más no se quejaría, no lo importarían las marcas moradas q dejo alrededor de su cuerpo ni las mordidas q tatuó en sus brazos y piernas. Nunca sonrió, su mirada era arrogante y burlona. Cerró sus mieles sonriendo con pesar recordando esa maldita noche.

Miro cómo uno a uno los alumnos salían del salón, pero igual seguía inmóvil en su asiento. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, reaccionando violentamente se giro para soltarse

-hey hey! Calma hermano!- Tristan dio un paso hacia atrás mientras levantaba las manos y miraba entre molesto y sorprendido a Joey

-Joey relájate!- Yugi lo observaba con preocupación y se acercaba para tratar de calmarlo

El rubio poso sus ojos en sus amigos, atino a sonreír nerviosamente mientras pasaba un brazo tras su nuca

-Lo siento! Jajajaja es q me agarraron en la pendeja- se acerco a Tristan q lo miraba desconfiado –Ya viejo! Baja esos brazos no quiero q me pegues por favor!!!- su cubrió la cara en un gesto de falso y exagerado terror para luego hacerle ojitos

-a mi no me engañas Wheeler!- el mas alto lo tomo de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro –desde hace días andas como raro-

-Si Joey, algo te pasa!... y no nos va a decir q ese golpe en tu labio no significa nada!- Tea le regaño mientras cruzaba su brazos y miraba a Yugi como pidiéndole una opinión

-Oh chicos! Vamos no es nada... lo q sucede es q me caí...- sonrió abiertamente cerrando sus ojos

-Mira Joey somos amigos y deberías de conf...-

Yugi había sido interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de un pupitre cayendo, incluso el CEO q no había salido al descanso de 10 minutos volteo buscando la causa de tal ruido, encontrando para su desagradable desgracia a Duke mirando al grupo de amigos con una sonrisa cínica

-Ups...- dijo alzando ambas cejas y sonriendo siniestramente

-Duke! Ten cuidado!-lanzo Tea alzando la voz

-peeerdon...- respondió Duke sarcásticamente a la vez q se acercaba al grupo ignorando la banca tirada

-ash...-

-Ya Tea no te enojes fue un accidente!- Joey sonrió al ver a Duke sentándose en su mesa mirando a la castaña con diversión

-hammm hola Duke pero es q estábamos...-

-Por irse? Ahí adelante! Necesito hablar con el torpe este si no les molesta –

-y si si?-

-ha ya todos!!- Yugi jalaba a Tristan y a Tea hacia la salida –vamos rápido por algo de comida y ahorita hablamos contigo Joey!!-

-huuuy se enojo...- el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos mientras se ponía de frente a Joey aún sentado en su mesa, este solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Acerco su rostro a solo unos centímetros de el del rubio, q sonrojado miro a su alrededor nervioso

-q haces?!- los hermosos ojos verdes de Duke le miraban fijamente como examinándolo, para después acercársele aún más sintiendo el aliento sobre su boca. Joey se tenso pero instintivamente cerró los ojos y separo los labios...

-yo no te hice eso verdad?- preguntó a quemarropa jalando el labio de Joey decidido a molestar un poco

-Heeeee?- sorprendiéndose hizo mueca graciosa de completo desentendimiento

Duke, solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras jalaba las mejillas de Joey q solo emitía gemidos y quejas incomprensibles

-tienes cara de perro!-

-u ienes caia e obo- el rubio se safo mientras sobaba sus mejillas

-que???-

-que tienes cara de!..-

-idiota, estupido, tarado, incompetente sin futuro y patético empresario- la voz de Seto sonó en todo el salón y sus zafiros miraron con furia a Devlin, viendo como este tras fruncir el ceño solo sonreía y cerraba los ojos levantando los hombros.

-Haaa tenía q ser Kaiba, siempre reflejando sus defectos en las demás personas...-

-Quisieras Devil! Pero recuerda esto...yo soy perfecto.- musitó el ojiazul con extrema seguridad mientras cerraba de golpe el libro q traía en las manos preparándose para cualquier inconveniente

-Haaa cierto! Eres un perfecto imbecil!...-

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- Joey se alzo con torpeza mirando simultáneamente a ambos empresarios –Dios, de los dos no se hace uno! Ya ignóralo por favor! Da igual lo q diga q no te joda!- exclamo alterado dirigiéndose a Duke

Kaiba se sorprendió ante las palabras del perro, se había percatado que este lo evitaba toda costa, cosa q le causaba mucha gracia y a la vez le resultaba patético. Incluso creyó q si lo molestaba este no diría absolutamente nada y se dejaría hacer, justo como la noche pasada, fue por eso q la respuesta de Wheeler llamo tanto su atención.

Vio como el rubio retomaba su sitio y Devil solo le hizo un puchero para comenzar a hablar con el ojimiel en susurros.

Se quedo mirando a ambos durante unos segundos, observando como el pelinegro se acercaba más de lo acostumbrado a Joey y este no negaba nada. Es decir la escena de hacia varios minutos no era algo común entre esos dos, mirar a Duke tan cerca de Joey fue algo q lo descoloco por completo, sobre todo por la falta de rechazo de este. Noto nervios, noto incomodidad, pero rechazo jamás, todo lo contrario a cuando él se le acercaba de maneras similares y por un momento, solo un diminuto y absurdo segundo envido a Devlin.

Retomo su lectura, restándole importancia a ese arranque estupido atribuyéndolo a puro y mero odio hacia los dos idiotas, se pasó la lengua por los labios con malicia recordando su extraña y aun inconclusa venganza. Alzo nuevamente su mirada con un deje de sombría para ver una escena q le pareció absurdamente ridícula y molesta. Sobre todo por que justo cuando las puertas del salón se abrían para darles paso a todos los estudiantes; Devlin acabada de plantarle un beso a Wheeler.

-Oh... carajo- los dos miraban sorprendidos a los aun más desconcertados estudiantes petrificados en la puerta.

El pelinegro rompió la corta distancia mientras se mordía el labio inferior y comenzaba a enredar uno de sus ondulados mechones de cabello con sus dedos de una manera nerviosa. Mientras Joey miraba indiferente hacia delante evitando a toda costa girar su rojo semblante hacia la puerta

-Por q no te quitaste?- Duke pregunto alarmado y hasta ofendido

-Que?- el rubio le miro con confusión y tras uno segundos de silencio contesto –por q pensé q no lo ibas a hacer -

-Por q pensé q te ibas a quitar...- (N/A:ESTO SI SUCEDIÓ!!!!! Jaja se los cuento al final )

-AHORA RESULTA NO?!- ahora fue el turno de Tea para gritar y para llamar la atención de todos los presentes –USTEDES TIENEN MUCHO Q EXPLICAR!- grito señalándolos intentando disimular (muy mal por cierto) una risa nerviosa

Para el alivio de ambos, la profesora de Biología entro al salón, fulminando con la mirada a Devlin. Joey solo se había encogido en su asiento ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, sintiendo las incomodas miradas de sus amigos y de todo el salón sobre él, bueno supuso q con excepción de las féminas q miraban mas bien a Duke.

Pero una en especial lo miraba con odio, Kaiba no había despegado sus orbes azules de su espalda. Una enorme rabia se vino a apoderar de su cuerpo y sus acciones. Cuando el salón entero tomo sus respectivos útiles y comenzó a salir en dirección al laboratorio (N/A: otro laboratorio, dije q en mi skool duro semanas ps aki igual jajaja Duke a limpiar! HAA YA ME VOY YA ME VOY) espero a q el perro también lo hiciera para poder voltearlo con violencia y plantarle un posesivo beso y si era posible volver a desgarrarle el labio en una herida aún mayor a la anterior marcándolo así como un objeto más de su propiedad; Pero antes de siquiera ponerse de pie, esa sonrisa macabra se extinguió de su rostro para darle paso a una expresión de desconcierto, al descubrirse celoso... atrapado por el secreto de ese cuerpo pálido , al sentirse condenado a una sed perpetua por aquella violencia adictiva, q descubrió a lado del sumiso idiota. Se asombro por que jamás pensó el verse intrincado en ese laberinto pasional, deseando que nadie nunca volviese a tocar sus pertenencias.

Cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse, cuando un portazo exagerado le devolvió a la realidad de un salón vació. Giro si vista encontrando al posible culpable, por la ventana vio pasar a Duke Devlin sonriendo a su parecer, de una manera idiota y socarrona.

El maldito imbecil, q ahora parecía estar mas cercano al pobretón de Wheeler y al q cada día odiaba más. Nuevamente se desconcertó al percatarse de q el imbecil y extraño niño dado idiota era importante en su vida... es decir, se había ganado su odió entero en tan solo 3 días y hasta había comenzado un plan -"maquiavélicamente absurdo para destruirlo... q carajos me pasa..."-

Tras hacer una mueca de enojo, cerró sus ojos y soltó largo suspiro. Tomo su laptop y se puso en pie, se quedo estático frente a la puerta y pensó unos segundos, tras los que volviendo a su lugar guardo su computadora en el portafolio metálico a la vez q sacaba un cuaderno para finalmente dirigirse a los laboratorios.

En toda la clase Joey evadió a sus amigos dejando de lado la delicadeza de lo sutil. Y al hacer parejas huyo literalmente de Tristan para sentarse junto a Duke empujando en el proceso a una chica empeñada en descubrir si su amado pelinegro tenía tendencias diferentes... Antes de q Taylor hiciera una escena, Yugi lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo diciéndole algo en un susurro q no alcanzó a escuchar pero q al parecer lo calmo.

Miro a Duke, q lo veía con curiosidad como cuestionándole pero al final solo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su vista a la profesora.

Joey se dedico a distraerse rayando un cuaderno repetidamente, se sentía abrumado y observado, disimuladamente se volteaba buscando a los causantes de su incomodidad encontrando en un principio a algunas chicas q le miraban ceñudas, luego a sus amigos q de vez en vez le lanzaban miradas curiosas e intrigantes a las q respondía con una sonrisa exagerada. Volvió su vista a Duke, q también lucia algo incomodo, era obvio q no prestaba ninguna atención a la clase y se veía perdido en sus pensamientos q parecían atormentarlo por los gestos q hacia. Lo observo disimuladamente un rato más recordando con pesar la tarea q Kaiba le había obligado a cumplir intentando descifrar la razón, bueno la razón la sabia, el CEO quería vengarse de su amigo –"Pero q pinche manera más rara de hacerlo, es decir q gana o q pierde o q?!"-.

Inconcientemente volteo hacia el ojiazul q para su sorpresa miraba la ventana con el ceño fruncido –"Y ahora a este q?... es q nadie le pone atención a esta vieja"-

La clase acabo después de varios experimentos fallidos, nuevamente Joey espero a q Yugi y el resto salieran primero, pretextando hablar con Duke sobre el trabajo de investigación que se había dejado para la siguiente semana. Molesto, Yugi salio obligando a Tristan y a Tea a seguirle, al verse solos Duke le miro directo a sus mieles sonriendo cínicamente, para inmediatamente ponerse una mano en la boca fingiendo un drama

-Lo sabia!... me estas usando!-

-Como?-

-q no mas te vienes conmigo pa zafarte de tus amigos!- se levanto para darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio –no creas q no lo noto...-

-como crees?!- sonrió abiertamente, para luego ensanchar sus enormes ojos a manera de perro triste

-olvídalo... oye- Inmediatamente Joey noto como al ojiverde comenzaba a sonrojarse –no quieres volver a ir a mi casa hoy- se quedo pensando nuevamente -a quedarte ahora si hamm no?-

Joey no pudo evitar sonreír, más esta vez tendría q negarse. Por la expresión en la cara de su amigo sabía a lo q probablemente iría pero se quería dar un descanso, necesitaba aclarar el vacío oscuro q tenía en su cabeza y sobre todo quería llegar a dormir en su cama. Necesitaba recordar también la sensación de calidez q le dejaba su hogar y los lindos recuerdos q aún guardaban las paredes de su casa.

-Lo siento Duke, pero creo q mi casa ya me extraña, pero mañana ahí me tienes solo para ti!- dijo sin notar en doble significado de sus palabras provocando un mayor enrojecimiento en Duke q inmediatamente se giro para disimularlo. Se despidió del rubio y salio de salón.

El mismo minuto en que suspiro profundamente, una mano se poso en su hombro clavando sus dedos lastimándolo un poco, cerro sus ojos y curvo sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa. Sabia q era Kaiba, había notado q este no salio del salón y también sintió su mirada mientras hablaba con Devlin. Aparte como olvidar ese violento tacto; se estremeció al recordar la noche anterior, fingiendo desinterés volteo mirando los labios del CEO evitando contacto sus ojos

-no te entiendo...- escucho la suave voz de Kaiba susurrar con curiosidad

-créeme yo menos a ti-

-tenias una oportunidad- el castaño acerco su cuerpo y alzo el rostro de Joey obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos, notando el inmediato rechazo, lo q comenzó a exasperarlo

-si Kaiba pero igual mañana la tendré no?, para serte honesto estoy muy cansado de toda esta porquería y solo por hoy quisiera olvidarla y descansar-

-Por q a el no te le niegas?- siseo el ojiazul entre dientes recordando el extraño beso en el salón

Joey rió confundido, mirando ahora así a Kaiba con extrañeza y curiosidad, observando un deje de enojo con algo de odio

-ah caray... Ves! Tu si eres algo completamente inentendible!- se mordió el labio inferior al ver de nuevo la mirada severa de Seto q seguía exigiéndole una respuesta –ps no es que no me le niegue, no se, creo q tu me intimidas... diablos -

Mientras Joey hablaba, Seto prestaba atención a sus ademanes y a su boba manera de distraerse a si mismo riéndose y sobre todo no mirándolo, hasta q se percato del silencio generado. En un impulso tomo con violencia la barbilla del rubio y le dio un beso corto mordiendo nuevamente su labio, se alejo hacia la puerta mientras Wheeler contenía su ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Te quiero en mi casa a las 12:30- espeto con frialdad y salio del salón

-ptsss, este tiene complejo de cocodrilo...- dijo mientras miraba en sus dedos nuevos restos de sangre tras tocar su boca

Joey releyó lo escrito en su puerta durante casi una hora sin poder creerlo, se dejo caer en el desnivel de la entrada tapándose la cara con las manos.

No dejo de pensar en sus limitadas posibilidades mientras se adentraba a su casa y seleccionaba lo q consideraba más importante el resto lo dejaría a merced del dueño.

Sin comer nada se recostó en el viejo sillón y mirando la foto de su familia entera se fue quedando dormido mientras dos lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo!!!! Q tal? Bueno a mi no me convenció muxo buuu cada día estoy peor TT ando depre disculpen... haaa si jaja lo del beso accidental sucedió en mi escuela con dos de los tipos mas buenotes q solían jugar a los gays jajajaja estaban en la fila de calificaciones cuando uno empezó a "acosar" al otro y saz! Beso! Jajaja dijeron eso y los dos se kedaron como bobos viéndose pa luego ignorarse todo el día jajajaja lo máximo fue q solo yo y una amiga nos dimos cuenta en fin q tal? Odian a Duke... el siguiente capitulo sera lemon garantizado! Pero solo si dejan reviws si no nada... no es cierto ls kiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Project Z-00: verdad q si?!!! Jaja y créeme a muxas ya les paso! Incluyéndome, es decir duke es un muy buen partido jajajajaj créeme se va poner buena esta extraña competencia, gracias pr seguirme leyendo y dejándome reviws se te agradece muxisimo!!!!

Angel of friendship: haaaa eto... Kaiba se asusto y huyo como cobarde… (un enorme obelisco aparece en el cielo y ve feo a Jane) digo digo no lo asustas!... ayudame!!!!!!!!!

(después de una chinga) haaa gracas pr seguir la historia significa muxo pa mi y pr dejarme reviws cada capitulo de veritas muxas gracias!

Mimi kinomoto the wicked: ps tu dime, digo ya compite en lo trágico y salado con el Remi no? Jajajaja demonios... jajaja gracias pr leerme saludos, intentare no tardarme en publicar los caps besos!!

En fin GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES LES MANOD UN BESO Y LES DEJO MI MAIL PR SI KIEREN PLATICAR EN EL MSN NE!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Una mano

Volvi! yo se me tarde, bueno ojala les guste Yugioh no es mi bla bla bla bueno ya se saben eso va cuidense y gracias por leer

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_no busques más llamas en el gas_

_Por que si no nos hemos de quemar_

_Seguro nos vamos a asfixiar…" -San pacualito rey- fragmento Olvidate de mi_

Se fijo en la sonrisa que vaciló en el rostro de Joey antes de sustituirla por una cara estremecida, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pálido y revelaba ansiedad. Seto se inclino a un lado de su mesa sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo parado en su alfombra,

-Que estas buscando? Puedo ayudarte?- la voz del rubio sonó áspera y seca pero no careció de sarcasmo, más, parecía respirar con dificultad, Kaiba solo sonrió irónico mientras se ponía de pie y cruzaba la enorme habitación hasta estar de frente con Joey

-como siempre puntual a la cita Wheeler…- siseo lento y casi en un susurro a la vez q acariciaba lentamente su cándida mejilla para clavarle una uña haciendo un pequeño corte. Se mordió el labio al ver la minúscula gota de sangre brotar a la vez de un ligero gemido de dolor

-hey! Ya basta crees q no duele o q?- dijo mientras de un manotazo alejaba al ojiazul de su rostro –estoy algo jodido Kaiba, q quieres?-

-para empezar q dejes ese lenguaje tan vulgar q tienes perro- mientras decía esto jalo el brazo de Joey para empujarlo violentamente sobre la enorme cama, haciendo q este se golpeara en la cabecera

-Diablos!- con ambas manos presiono el golpe en su cabeza mientras encogía cuerpo en un inconciente movimiento buscando protección, "Coño! Ya no aguanto la cabeza ". Sintió su cuerpo arder y un inmensa punzada en la garganta, incluso tragar saliva resultaba insoportable -Por favor Kaiba me siento realmente mal-

Seto observo a Joey riendo divertido ha sus adentros por el golpe que accidentalmente había provocado mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama a la vez q desabotonaba su camisa de seda negra. Volteo al chico que sudaba, acomodándose con una pierna entre las del rubio y ambos brazos tomaban las muñecas débiles del ojimiel

-Shhh no me obligues a morderte…otra vez- silencio al chico cuando este estaba por protestar Joey se limito a dirigirle una mirada molesta y giro su rostro cerrando sus ojos, el sueño o más bien la fiebre comenzaban hacerse de su ser.

El CEO sintió el cuerpo bajo el suyo ceder, un 1er pensamiento lo hizo sonreír e incluso relajarse, giro su rostro para besar la boca del rubio y una oscuridad se poso en su mirada al percatarse q Joey simplemente se había quedado dormido y verse errado en su fantasía de estupida e innecesaria aceptación. Suspiro molesto antes de sacarse la camisa por completo y tras unos segundos en los que sus ojos permanecieron cerrados clavo sus dedos en el hombro del muchacho bajo su cuerpo rodándolo con violencia, despertándolo en el proceso. Sin entender lo que sucedía sintió las manos de Kaiba despojarlo con rudeza de sus desgastados jeans, sintió angustia, sintió miedo y sintió un inmenso dolor cuando dos dedos de Seto entraron a la fuerza entre sus piernas

-K-Kaiba p-por favor…- La voz de Joey suplicab,a apagada y débil. Al oírla el CEO mordió su labio inferior impidiendo a un gemido escapar, con un sonrisa agria estiro su mano hasta acariciar los rubios cabellos para inmediatamente tomarlos y tirar de ellos con violencia obligando al ojimiel a ponerse en cuatro, este simplemente comenzó a respirar mas agitadamente sin tener las fuerzas para defenderse y sabiendo de antemano que seria inútil solo obedeció soltando de vez en vez sollozos de dolor por la fuerza con la que kaiba se movía dentro de su cuerpo y por los jalones constantes en su cabello

-Callate perro…- Seto susurro cerca de su oído a la vez q daba pequeñas mordidas –no debo recordarte quien duerme en la habitación continua- Joey se estremeció al sentir el aliento ardiente en su piel mientras esté salía de su cuerpo.

Se relajo unos minutos sin cambiar de posición, sus pensamientos eran una nube oscura, su respiración quemaba, inhalaba nuevamente ese perfume venenoso que lo corroía desde adentro-"No puedo…no puedo hacer nada, ni aquí, ni en mi casa, ni en mi vida… después de todo no soy nada…"- En ese lapsus de inconciencia se escucho gemir entre dientes, forzando su mandíbula para no lanzar un sonido fuerte que llegara a la habitación de Mokuba; Kaiba lo había penetrado con fuerza y se aferraba a la carne de sus caderas, el dolor era un punzada constante hiendo y viniendo al vaivén de las embestidas del ojiazul. Ninguno de los dos emitía sonidos fuertes, la habitación olía a sexo pero sonaba como un lamento amargo.

Mientras mas aumentaba el placer , mas jalaba el suave y ahora maltrecho cabello y tras una última embestida un orgasmo silencioso se dejo escapar en la habitación, lentamente dejo caer las rubias hebras, llevándose entre sus dedos varias doradas y solitarias briznas para después separase del cuerpo sudado bajo el suyo. Sin ver a Joey se abrocho nuevamente los pantalones y se dirigió al escritorio en silencio.

A la vez, cuando Joey sintió el orgasmo de Kaiba recorrer su cuerpo como uñas clavadas en la parte baje de su espalda lanzo un último sollozo para dejarse caer dormido en el amplio colchón con un último pensamiento y con el recuerdo de ese venenoso olor.

No durmió, solo observo al rubio la mayor parte de la madrugada, le veía jadear, sudar, estremecerse y sonrió burlándose de si mismo por sentirse nuevamente excitado con la simple imagen de sumisión q Joey presentaba –"Por dios Seto el muchacho tiene fiebre…"- tras desechar la imagen sexual se puso de pie y salió de la enorme habitación.

Se detuvo unos instantes frente a la puerta del cuarto de Mokuba, acercando su oído intentando captar cualquier sonido por mínimo q este fuera q le advierta acerca de si su hermano dormía o había sido despertado por los múltiples ruidos producidos en su cama. Confirmando q su hermano dormía se dirigió al baño principal de la mansión tomando del botiquín una pequeña caja y tras pasar a la cocina con un vaso de agua volvió con el perro.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras se sentaba en la cama y sin cuidado tomo la cabeza de Joey obligándolo a medio despertarse. Sin pedir permiso metió una pastilla roja en su boca, el rubio intento evitar tragar aquel objeto y sin muchas fuerzas trato de empujar al CEO q lo mantenía quieto y con la mano en la boca para evitar q el ojimiel escupiera

-Cálmate perro, es solo un estupido medicamento, para tu estupida fiebre-

-Y no podías decírmelo?- Joey se relajo y trago, entrecerrando los ojos ante el ardor en su garganta -Creí q querías matarme o no se- bebió del vaso de agua q Kaiba le ofrecía y sin decir nada más se volvió a recostar para quedarse instantáneamente dormido

Seto frunció el ceño algo molesto y empujando a Joey se metió en la cama intentando olvidar esa molesta e irritante sensación de necesidad por el cuerpo del de alado.

Se sentía mucho mejor en la mañana, el ojiazul lo había despertado de una manera ligeramente más amable, y sin tanta agresividad lo corrió a las 6 de la mañana.

Nevaba, el frío lo hacia cojear ligeramente mientras se abrazaba buscando inútilmente un poco de calor, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de su cuerpo, justo revivía en su cabeza la noche anterior. –"Diablos, jodido Kaiba como araña…"- pero sobre todo recordaba el perfume violento q desprendía el ojiazul. Ese olor oscuro como a lavanda q lo embriagaba y le hacia desearlo con mas insistencia –"QUE PENDEJADAS PIENSAS WHEELER!!"- sacudió su cabeza intentado borrar esos enfermos (a su parecer) pensamientos mientras daba vuelta en la esquina de la calle donde vivía.

Con sorpresa se detuvo a unos metros de la gastada reja, viendo al intruso asomarse por una de las ventanas de la pequeña casa.

No sabia q decirle y más bien estaba algo asombrado de verle ahí tan temprano pero tras ver q este estaba por irse se apresuro a entrar al viejo jardín-

-Y ahora tu? q diablos haces aquí?- el aludido levanto la cabeza algo asustado para cambiar su expresión por una mas inquisidora

-Yo? q diablos haces tu afuera de tu casa?-

-…. "piensa un pretexto Joey" vengo de entregar los periódicos?...- el ojimiel sonrió con ternura mientras se acercaba a la puerta e invitaba a Duke a entrar-

-me estabas preguntando? jajaja eres un completo bobo-

-cállate… en serio q haces aquí?-

Al entrar a la casa Duke noto los bultos y las cajas que expresaban la idea de mudanza, se giro a mirar a Joey preguntándole con la mirada mientras este se maldecía por haber olvidado el pequeño detalle del desalojo

-te mudas?- sin aun contestarle el ojiverde se acerco a la cocina y comenzó a buscar una tetera para después echarle un chorro de agua y ponerla al fuego

-más bien….- dudo unos segundos si le respondería con sinceridad o se inventaría otra estupidez –más bien me mudan ja-

-ósea q te desalojaron- más q pregunta Duke afirmó mientras se acercaba al los bultos y a las cajas para revisarlas, cosa q comenzó a fastidiar a Joey, ese tipo andaba paseándose por ahí como si fuera su propio departamento revisando y removiendo cual rata en la basura, sonrió ante su ingeniosa analogía para luego insistir en conseguir una respuesta

-Duke! Contesta q haces aquí?! Se supone q nos veríamos hasta la escuela y de ahí a tu jaula-

-Ya se, ya se- saco una chamarra gastada para ponerla en los hombros de Joey –ni q fuera tú para q se me olviden las cosas- de vuelta en la cocina rebusco en los estantes algo con que saborear el agua q ya hervía

-Oye! Deja de tratarme como a un idiota- se acomodo la chamarra y se acerco al muchacho q servia té en unas tazas viejas

-deja de actuar como tal-

Ese último comentario realmente molesto al rubio, no era un idiota! Nunca lo había sido… bueno a veces si pero en su actual situación había estado intentado no portarse como tal, aun q para ser honestos actuar tan impulsivamente con Kaiba fue una idiotez, estarse dejando manipular era una idiotez, estar pensando q podía llegar a gustarle ser sodomizado por el pendejo pedante de Kaiba, esa si q era una enorme y verdadera idiotez –"diablos si soy un idiota…"- levanto con timidez su mirada al sentirse observado por una más profunda, Duke le miraba con algo de gracia y con una sonrisa sincera en los labios

-oh vamos estoy jugando, no te lo tomes tan enserio y…. sip me adelanté como unas 7 horas a nuestro compromiso- dijo mientras se estiraba en la mesa y procedía a beber el té –ayer me preocupaste un poco y quería saber si todo iba bien-

Joey abrió los ojos sorprendiéndole las palabras dichas casi en un susurro y sin pausas, también rió a sus adentros por el color carmesí que sus mejillas agarraban, con una sonrisa bebió de su té, disfrutando el calor en su garganta, aun cuando el ardor no desaparecía, se sentía extrañamente bien.

-no debiste…-

-si, si debí por q ahora tenemos q llevar toda tu basura a mi casa- tras esto Joey se atraganto, provocando un derrame y una ligera quemazón en su boca

-the?-

-ps donde piensas vivir? Bajo un puente o en una resbaladilla?-

-mmmm depende, la resbaladilla tiene columpios??-

-WHEELER!! Va en serio-

-ho ya no seas así, Duke no tienes q hacer esto, se q Yugi o Tristan me aceptarían sin ningún problema- Joey evito mirar al ojiverde a los ojos. La culpa le había caído como una pesada piedra, sintiendo sus adentros comprimirse.

-Bobo, yo se q tus amiguitos te aceptarían sin ninguna objeción, pero velo de esta manera, ellos viven con más personas y aun q te duela, solo vas a ser una carga- Joey intento objetar pero nada salio de sus labios, Duke continuo –yo no vivo con nadie, y hasta ver como nos arreglémoste quedas, otra ventaja es: yo no pienso hacerte preguntas incomodas- tras decir esto le guiño un ojo y se tomo todo el té de un sorbo

El rubio pensó en las palabras de Duke, tenia varios puntos a su favor, lo q menos deseaba era ser una carga con sus amigos y aun menos quería responder al inevitable interrogatorio de ambos muchachos. Aparte sin saberlo el pelinegro le estaba facilitando la tarea que el psicópata de Kaiba le había encargado, nuevamente se sintió basura, Duke le ofrecía su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio y él solo pensaba en usarlo… q bola de mierda era.

-Hola?- su acompañante le sacudió un poco jalándolo bruscamente a la realidad

-perdón, pensaba…-

-Puedes?!- una mirada miel enojada lo silencio

-si-

-si que? Si piensas o si aceptas?-

-Si acepto…. Y también pienso idiota-

-ok…-el excéntrico muchacho giro su rostro ocultando una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones, Joey le miro unos segundo para después dirigir la vista a un reloj viejo de manecillas colgado en la pared

-hamm creo q ya hay irnos a la escuela, entramos en…. 15 minutos, mierda- insultó en un susurro, viendo q aun ni siquiera se había cambiado por el uniforme y tardarían por lo menos otros 45 en llegar

-relájate, hoy no iremos- nuevamente Duke se estiro con toda la calma del mundo y le sonrió a un descolocado rubio

-Así no mas por tus bolas?- el ojiverde lanzo una carcajada y afirmo moviendo la cabeza despreocupadamente

-sip así nomás por mis bolas, tenemos q mover todo esto, ver q sirve, q no sirve, q se puede vender y de plano, q es pura basura- decía esto mientras analizaba todo lo q había en la casa, Joey sintió un vació y un dolor profundo el pecho, ante la idea de desechar recuerdos como si fuesen pañales sucios. Todo lo q había en esa casa, por mas pequeño y absurdo q fuera, representaba algo importante en su vida y por unos instantes odio a Duke, claro para el era fácil decirlo, no eran sus anécdotas ni sus lagrimas las q se derramarían y eliminarían. Le miró con algo de resentimiento sin tener tampoco el valor de decírselo, es decir sabía q no podría cargar con todo esto y ya tenía planeado hacerlo, pero había visto ese echo muy lejano y ahora este egocéntrico lo había golpeado repentinamente y sin soporte con esta obligación. Reprimió las ganas de llorar, comenzando a hartarse de tanta debilidad de su parte, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro acompañada de una sonrisa calida y una mirada sincera

-no te preocupes, vamos a hacer esto juntos-

Sin poder resistirlo más soltó a llorar en los brazos de su sorprendido compañero, sufriendo más q nunca el dolor de las marcas y moretones en su pecho, las laceraciones en su cadera y el ardor de su perfume ácido en la piel.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

ojala y guste!! les mando un beso y cuidense mucho ya saben quejas sugerencias y todo lo demas a


	8. ¿Caemos o Volamos?

VOLVI!!jjojojojo gracias por leerme! ns vemos!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Qué tanto eres tú?_

_Qué tanto soy yo?_

_Qué tanto nuestras manos con su imaginación?_

_A dónde vamos? Cada paso que damos…_

_Nos inventamos, sin dejar rastro_

_No ahí arriba, no ahí abajo_

_De las miradas nos agarramos…"_

_San Pascualito Rey caemos o volamos_

Agudizo el oído para así poder captar a la perfección la letra de la canción que sonaba por la radio, esa voz sonaba hermosa, suave y cargada de sentimiento. Miró hacia la puerta revisando que Duke siguiera acomodando las cajas en su auto, no quería ser motivo de burlas por andar escuchando canciones cursis. Al no ver moros en la costa se atrevió a tararear, era el ending de un anime que alguna vez le llamo por las chicas lindas que aparecían, al poco tiempo le perdió interés por el trama complejo y un poco carente de sentido -"see aún no logro entender como una niña de hamm 4 años? mato a toda una familia…"-. Rió con burla a la imagen mental de la escena y se imagino castigando a la enana por psicópata –"tan fácil que hubiera sido agarrarla a nalgadas y mandarla a su cuarto sin cenar o mejor a un banquito!"-.

Suspiro con tristeza sin saber por que ante la última estrofa y apago el pequeño radio para poder guardarlo en la caja restante. Lanzó una triste mirada a la que alguna vez fue su casa haciendo exactamente lo que Duke le dijo no hiciera: recordar; y si efectivamente paso lo que Duke dijo que pasaría: dolía. Dolía a mares saber que su mundo "estable" se derrumbaba violentamente antes sus inútiles manos, dolía verse entre la espada y la pared con un amigo sincero y un sociópata en potencia, dolía sentirse como la única cebra dentro de una jaula llena de leones, dolía caminar, comer, hablar, respirar, vivir lo estaba matando.

-hamm perdona que te moleste mientras piensas que harás con toda tu colección de pornografía y revistas hentai- un trapo sucio se estampo en su cara molestándose a la vez por haber sido interrumpido en sus autocompadecencia, en cambio, el otro sonrió mientras arrebataba la caja que Joey cargaba –pero, ya es hora de irnos….- le guiño un ojo con ternura y en un susurro dijo –tienes 5 minutos, pero nada de despedidas dramáticas que el departamento se va a poner a llorar y para que queremos una fuga de agua extra a pagar ok?- y así salió sin mirarlo a la cara y como pudo cerro la puerta con delicadeza.

Observo la manera en la q la luz del sol caía sobre una planta marchita en el librero, pensó en la belleza efímera de la ironía. El sol, inmediatamente giro su mirada al pupitre vació de Wheeler, seguidamente sin darse cuenta la giro para encontrar nuevamente un vacío en el asiento de Devlin, coincidencia? –"Obviamente no…"-. Regresó la mirada al frente del salón hundiendo en su mente las miles de ideas e imágenes que comenzaban a atosigarlo, maldijo con odio en su mirada a Wheeler sin saber a ciencia cierta la razón de su repentino ataque de enojo.

Basura insignificante, eso era y ya, una cogida y ya, una molestia y ya, una espina clavándose bien duro en su pecho…. Pensó en la ultima analogía con algo parecido al miedo, -"el pecho… el corazón?... No, no tiene nada que ver con el corazón"-

Pasó con tranquilidad la primera clase, ni rastros de ambos imbeciles, Yugi y el resto del grupito parecían llegar ya a la misma conclusión que el mismo había forjado, Wheeler y Debiln se encontraban juntos haciendo no se que diablos en no se donde carajos, sacudió con elegancia su cabeza disipando esos molestos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz

-mmm y ya le intentaron llamar?- con discreción escuchó atentamente la conversación

-Si Yugi, pero no contesta- respondió Tristan echándose perezosamente en su asiento

- y ya lo apago…- Tea suspiro resignada mientras guardaba su móvil y se sentaba a lado del castaño

-mmm… pasamos a su casa después de la escuela?-

-jaja no se, con lo que vimos ayer no quiero llegar y que se este echando un palo con Devlin!- Tea empujo al chico haciendo una cara chistosa al imaginárselo y sonrojándose en el proceso

-no seas tonto…- las clases retomaron y el grupo volvió a sus asientos

-TARAAAAA!- abrió la puerta del enorme departamento y con un gesto teatral le invito a pasar -Bienvenido a la guarida del amor!-

Joey alzo una ceja y tras negar con una sonrisa entro a la casa que ya conocía

-ven, esta será tu habitación…- jalo al rubio que cargaba dos mochilas y otro par de enormes bolsas

- perate que me vas a tirar ba…ka- su quijada se abrió un poco más de lo normal mientras admiraba el enorme cuarto en el que se encontraba, no era tan grande en comparación de las exageradamente gigantes habitaciones de la mansión del cerdo riachon, pero era casi dos veces su antiguo cuarto -wow…-

-te gusta? Bueno y aunque no, te jodes por que es la única habitación extra- se adelanto a quitar ropa regada y cajas tiradas desordenadamente por el piso, había una cama individual, con solamente un colchón sin sabanas y 4 pósteres de diferentes grupos de metal japonés en las paredes

–jeje esto esta echo un desastre, la usaba de bodega – ambos chicos comenzaron una pequeña limpieza –bueno es que normalmente lo que venía a mi casa eran chicas y … no dormían precisamente en el cuarto de huéspedes-

Joey le aventó un pantalón ante la confesión

-tu vida sexual no me interesa!!-

Finalmente ambos terminaron la mudanza, Duke bastante molesto por que Joey se había negado a contratar a alguien que lo hiciera y lo había obligado a subir y bajar por cajas, ahora se encontraba echado en el amplio sillón negro con una cerveza y mirando el televisor, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a poblar la habitación con sus pertenencias. Suspiro aliviado cuando termino de doblar sus pantalones, echo un vistazo a su alrededor sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos días completamente seguro. La casa de Duke le transmitía un sentimiento de comodidad que jamás sentiría en la casa del de ojos azules -"y es que ni cuando me siento bien me dejas en paz!"- pensó con una sonrisa tonta. Volvió a suspirar mientras se ponía de pie y se echaba en el colchón sin borrar la risa de sus labios -"dios esto es enorme! Y es todo mío!..."- fue entonces que ese pensamiento se apodero de su ser, de golpe se puso de pie y se encamino a la sala

-Oye, tengo que hablar contigo de algo mega importante…- apago la pantalla ante el ceño fruncido del ojiverde que solo sacudió la cabeza molesto –sigues enojado por lo de la mudanza?- sonrió con burla y comenzó a jalar los mechones de cabello que le escapaban de la cinta en su frente

-jodete, de que quieres hablar?- Duke jalo al rubio para tumbarlo en el sillón a su lado y con sus piernas sobre las de el

-bueno…- Joey se sonrojo por completo y sin mirarlo acomodo su rostro a la altura del pelinegro –amm pues…-

-Apúrate me hago viejo…- Duke también comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con la poción y un tono carmín se hacia de sus mejillas

-bueno pues… g-GRACIAS!- cerro los ojos mientras se le abalanzaba y le abrazaba haciéndolo caer sobre el sillón son su cuerpo encima

-Eh?!- Devlin intento quitarse al muchacho pensando que era un juego, más el rubio estaba bien aferrado a su ser; detuvo el forcejeo cuando escucho sollozos y sintió húmedo su cuello

-de verdad gracias y lo siento…-

-lo sientes? No seas estupido ni que estuvieras dando lata no importa, enserio así ya no estoy solo- sonrió mientras abrazaba al chico que se aferraba más fuerte a su cuello

-no es por eso Duke- alzo un poco el rostro para quedar frente a frente –es que… yo-

-tu?- el rubio se sonrojo al sentir la verde mirada, y es que jamás se había percatado del hermoso color que tenían los ojos de chico, eran tan expresivos y prepotentes sumándole el delineador negro que les daba un aire muy misterioso y por que no decirlo sensual.

No podía, simplemente era imposible hacerlo! Estaba por confesarle la verdadera razón de sus problemas, la realidad de su reciente cercanía. Tuvo la idea de que quizás juntos encontrarían una solución y fin del dilema, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, una frase tan sencilla como "Kaiba es un pendejo lunático" se clavo violentamente en su faringe. Haciéndolo pensar en lo que sucedería después… Duke lo tomaría mal, lo echaría, lo abandonaría como todo el mundo lo había echo… o peor aún Kaiba se enteraría y planearía una venganza mayor contra ambos muchachos, él ya no tenía nada que perder, pero Duke tenía un futuro prometedor en los negocios que no quería poner en resigo por su estupidez y sabia de lo que el CEO era capaz para cumplir sus propósitos.

Y nuevamente ese sentimiento de impotencia lo invadió violentamente recorriendo sus venas un espasmo doloroso. Se dejó caer de golpe sobre el chico bajo suyo sorprendiéndolo y de un segundo a otro le beso con desesperación y frustración contenida.

Pestañeo bastante confundido, mirando al rubio dormido en su cama, lo vio agitarse entre sueños y fruncir el ceño molesto, se puso de pie y salió a la sala. Lo último que esperaba era que Joey lo besara de esa manera tan fogosa y violenta y de no ser por que sintió ese beso como una obligación hubiera continuado el juego. Tomo una cerveza y se dejo caer en su amado sillón –"y normalmente eso me hubiera valido madres…"- pero en ese momento un vacío en su estomago lo obligo a separar a Joey y tras dedicarle una sonrisa amable lo cargo con delicadeza sin dejar de escuchar los sollozos ahogados en su pecho, lo recostó en su cama. Noto las nuevas intenciones del ojimiel por besarle viéndose obligado a acomodarlo de tal manera que estuviesen a una distancia cercana para sentir el calor mutuo pero alejada para no poder mirarse los rostros. A los pocos minutos los gimoteos cesaron, Joey se había quedado dormido.

Dio un trago a su cerveza, molesto y cansado aventó tres dados regados con su mano izquierda sobre su mesa mirando los resultados intrigados -"10…mph"- frunció el ceño aun más molesto y repitió la acción –"12"- los tomo molesto dispuesto deshacerse de ellos pero se interrumpió mirándolos con enojo, los aventó una ultima vez

-cuatro!!- soltó en voz alta y fastidiado -Ok esto es pura mierda, no se ni por que lo intento…- los tomo con rudeza y nuevamente su idea de aventarlos lejos fue sustituida por su curiosidad, termino guardándolos en la bolsa de sus pantalones, ya los consultaría cuando estuviesen de mejor humor y no lo de dieran solo predicciones negativas.

Miró curioso la pantalla, dio las debidas claves y una ventana se abrió dando información codificada, obviamente se esta metiendo en archivos confidenciales de la ciudad, tecleo nuevamente con rapidez y los números cambiaron a kanjis perfectamente legibles. En inconciente movimiento dio un vistazo paranoico hacia su puerta notando satisfecho que su oficina estaba cerrada

-amm así que ya no vives ahí…- se rasco la barbilla en un gesto pensativo –pero entonces… a menos que- miro hacia el techo intentando pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad que no fuese las más lógica –diablos…- siseo con furia al no encontrar ninguna –parece que al imbecil de Devlin ya le dio por recoger perros de la calle-

Algo andaba realmente mal… sus pensamientos en todo el día estuvieron relacionados con ese par y esa maldita sensación no se le borraba, lo tenía nervioso y distraído. Wheeler andaba cumpliendo su acuerdo y él simplemente ya no lo soportaba comenzando a asustarse de la desagradable situación. Se repitió varias veces que era un simple capricho, que no era más que ese sentimiento de supremacía y de odiar que el resto del mundo tocara sus pertenencias, sus cosas.

-si solo eres eso… un idiota capricho que desaparecerá con el tiempo-

Un triste pensamiento se apodero de su cabeza siendo sustituido por uno más mordaz, haciéndolo sonreír con cinismo y superioridad

-muy bien perro, vas excelente…-

Tomo su sacó y se dirigió a la salida con velocidad y decisión.

Despertó cansado y con un dolor en los ojos bastante molesto, se sentó en la cama percatándose de quien era la habitación y recordando avergonzado sus acciones del día anterior. Salio con tranquilidad después de ver la hora, tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a la escuela fue cuando un delicioso olor llamo su atención y le encamino a la cocina. Ahí Duke ya vestido con el uniforme daba los ultimo arreglos al pan francés sobre la mesa

-buenos! Duermes como piedra viejo!-

-…días- se acerco lentamente sin poder mirarlo a la cara

-a comer! Que me esforcé!- ambos se sentaron en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación. Bueno Joey simplemente no hablaba y comía con una pasividad que comenzaba a exasperar al ojiverde; este sin pensarlo dos veces le aventó el jugo en la cara. Minutos después la cocina estaba echa un asco embarrada de mermelada, jugo y panes.

-puaj! Ahora me tengo que bañar otra vez- dijo fastidiado Duke mientras se quitaba el sucio uniforme

-jajaja de quien fue la culpa?- Joey tomo un pan de el suelo y sin miramientos se lo embarro en la cara al ojiverde

-Muerte!-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

?? q tal? muy tranquiz no? XD ah!! ahora si:

:

Cuando Duke avienta los dados lo hace para saber su fortuna atravez de ellos, es una manera gitana de prediccion y ahora mismo develo el significado de los numero que le salieron

10 traicion y discusion

12 señal que un acontecimiento importante cambiara su vida

4 indica frivolidad, traicion en el amor y perdida de dinero

Bueno obiamente se lleva acabo con un rito no solo aventandolos pero ah es Duke jajaja y bueno le puse ese concimeinto ya que como es y como buen fanatico del azar y los dados era de ley que supiera todos los usos jaja ok cuidense muxo y gracias por segurle a la historia!!


	9. Así es el amor

Wow! me gusto como quedo jeje bueno en fin los dejo con esto, el capitulo 9 POR FAVOR DEJENME REVIWS bua XD jajaja un beso a todos y felices vacaciones!!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"_No me preguntes ¿que fui?, __¿que sé?, ya vez, así sucedió.  
No me preguntes ¿por qué?, no sé, tal vez así es el amor…"Así es el amor fragmento San pasucalito Rey_

La profesora cerro la puerta tras los 5 minutos de tolerancia, nuevamente dos asientos vacíos llamaban su atención, fingiendo desinterés regreso a la laptop y a la pantalla blanca esperando llenarse con símbolos y claves.

-Bueno chicos, como sabrán el año escolar esta por terminar y los resultados para los exámenes de admisión se les entregaran el viernes de esta semana- Murmullos llenaron expectantes el salón, tanto de preocupación como de alegría. Las mejores universidades se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, aunque últimamente se estaban asentando en la misma, universidades especiales relacionadas a la tecnología, gracias a la creciente importancia de empresas como Kaiba Corp entre otras.

-Hay!! Que nervios dios mío!- Tea, junto sus manos mientras miraba al cielo –Por favor! No importa que Universidad sea pero… el punto es quedarme en una! Claro que si la Academia de danza me aceptó seria PERFECTO! -

-Tea ni aunque hagas un pacto con el diablo podrías…- Tristan fue violentamente interrumpido por la castaña que lo jalaba de las mejillas

-Será mejor que te calles Tristan!- Ambos chicos se callaron ante el ligero suspiro de Yugi

-Qué pasa viejo? Temes que no te acepten donde quieres?-

-Pues el que me preocupa no soy yo- Giro su mirada hacia el pupitre vació –El día del examen, Joey llego tardísimo y aunque me halla dicho que si, se que no le dio tiempo de estudiar.-

-Mmm… Calma Yugi yo confió en ese idiota!-

-Si Yugi, relájate…-

La voz de la maestra devolvió la calma al salón, Kaiba no se había perdido ni un segundo de la conversación al escuchar el nombre del perro. Ese examen había sido la cosa más fácil, incluso parecía haber sido sacado de una caja de cereal, bueno el resto de la población estudiantil no era ni la mitad de inteligente que él y el perro tenía varios puntos débiles en las materias. Miro con atención al centro del pizarrón –"Por una milésima de segundo me plantee ayudarlo?"- frunció el ceño molesto –"Deliro…"-

-Bueno para cerrar el curso quiero la entrega del trabajo final para el martes sobre mi…- con una violenta interrupción, la puerta se abrió dejando caer a Joey que parecía haber sido empujado. El rubio se enderezo mirando a todos entre avergonzando y frustrado, parecía estar lleno de migajas y su uniforme tenía una gran mancha morada. Volteo a ver a la profesora con una sonrisa exagerada. En la ventana un par de esmeraldas se asomaban desde abajo con cautela.

-P- puedo pasar? – acompañando a la sonrisa, sus mieles se volvieron coquetos

-LARGO!-

-seguro!- salio como había entrado, mientras el de cabello negro se levantaba y echaba a correr –DEVLIN TE VOY A CORTAR EN CACHITOS IGUALES!- las voz del rubio se fue perdiendo en el pasillo

Todas las miradas se dirigían a la ventana, tras unos segundos del suceso la fuerte voz del director resonó en todo el edificio –CALLENSE!-

Kaiba rodó los ojos con molestia mientras entrelazaba sus manos apoyándose con los codos sobre su escritorio, pensó con molestia lo pesado que sería tener a ese par de imbeciles de vuelta en la escuela, claro que necesitaba hablar con Wheeler, -"No es necesidad, es imposición… que estupido esa palabra ni al caso"- Tras su pelea mental consigo mismo, opto por olvidarse y mirar a la profesora con detenimiento

-Bueno y ahora que hacemos?- ambos chicos se encontraban en el patio, sentado en el mismo árbol de hacia varios días. Duke se pintaba los ojos con un delineador, mientras Joey le sostenía un pequeño espejo

-Pues que más! Por nuestro pequeño incidente en el pasillo nos ganamos una pase mágico al país de las detenciones! – tras el comentario Duke dejo lo que hacía y le miró molesto

-Tu tonito no me gusta! Háblame con respeto- Joey bajo el espejo y se cruzó de brazos –Oye aún no termino! Vamos y de quien fue la culpa que nos castigaran? Tu me agarraste a golpes frente a la dirección!-

-Tú me empujaste al salón!!-

-Quería ver si te dejaban entrar y así yo entraba también-

-TE DIJE QUE ERA EN VANO LLEGAMOS CASI 20 MINUTOS TARDE!!- el rubio estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico mientras el ojiverde le miraba calmado

- Nuevamente querido Joey… de quien fue la culpa?-

-TUYA!! TU EMPEZASTE LA PELEA DE COMIDA!-

-No, no yo solo te avente jugo y te hiciste volverme a bañar!-

-Bueno ya a la mierda!-

La siguiente clase comenzó, durante su "descanso" obligado Joey le había comentado a Duke que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de contestar las preguntas curiosas de sus amigos, por lo que el pelinegro le había planteado entrar en los últimos 5 minutos de tolerancia hacia ya todo estarían sentados y al menos hasta ese instante se evitaría la molestia. Con lo que no contaban era que al entrar de últimos la mayoría de las miradas se posaron inquisitivas y expectantes sobre ellos. Duke frunció un poco el ceño ante esto, pero paso a sentarse donde siempre. Lo que lo molesto fue que el chico que se sentaba a su lado había ocupado un nuevo puesto, para ser exactos el de Joey y el asiento a su lado estaba vacío –"Ah el jodido beso…"-

Por su lado Joey se avergonzó un poco y también recordó la posible causa de tanta atención, sumando que habían faltado ayer los dos, y ahora llegaban juntos y tarde pues… "-Agh! Esto es vergonzoso"- Noto su asiento ocupado por otra persona que le miraba como desafiante, ignorándolo paso a sentarse en la banca libre a lado izquierdo de Duke. Las miradas continuaron hasta que el ojiverde algo harto hizo un movimiento con la mano mientras en un susurro soltaba un –Esfúmense…- El rubio sonrió ante esto y Duke solo hizo caras en burla

El CEO por su parte miraba la espalda de Joey. Comenzaba a ver el error en lo que el había creído era el plan perfecto. Estupido idiota al haberse encaprichado con el perro, ahora todo le resultaba por demás molesto y nefasto. Se sentía como un imbecil cuando se contradecía a si mismo pensando en Wheeler, necesitaba hacer algo antes de seguir erosionando su pequeña y frágil pared emocional

-La cuestión es… que?- una idea cruzo rápidamente, pero haría que su otro plan se viniera abajo y realmente quería joder a Devlin –diablos-

Sintió un frustración recorrer su cuerpo y un dolor de cabeza martilleo su mente, se preguntaba que le sucedía. Termino por decidir que necesitaba desquitar todos los sentimientos que lo molestaban, necesitaba expulsarlos del cuerpo mediante acciones violentas y sabia perfectamente bien como y con quien quería hacerlo.

Las campanadas sonaron indicando la hora del 1er descanso, el rubio miro a Duke esperando un plan al ver a Yugi dirigirse hacia su puesto mientras Tristan y Tea esperaban en los propios

-Tu déjame contestar a mí ok, actúa natural- tras el susurro Joey le miro con duda, pero sin darle tanta importancia y tras un suspiro saludo con efusividad al chico

-YUGI!! Cuanto tiempo!-

-"Eso no es naturalidad…"- pensó el ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie y con una sonrisa muy natural saludaba también al mas pequeño –Que onda Yugi!-

-Hola a los dos… este- el de ojos violeta guardo silencio pensando en las palabras mas adecuadas –Bueno, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero donde estuvieron ayer?-

-Jeje temo que soy el culpable de alejar al cabeza hueca de la escuela- Joey le miro feo mientras Yugi le miraba curioso –Me lo encontré de camino acá y la verdad no me moría de ganas por seguir limpiando el asco de laboratorio y así que haciéndome de mi poder de convencimiento lo secuestre a la arcada-

-eh? Si!! Videojuegos!-

-Humm… bueno como sea, me permites hablar a solas con él-

-Ah? Claro- Duke se puso de pie de un salto mientras tomaba al ojimiel del brazo –Pero primero que me acompañe por algo allá abajo-

-Duke de verdad, necesito hablar con él-

-Y yo de verdad que quiero ir allá abajo-

-Donde carajos es allá abajo? – un pellizco lo obligo a callarse –Ah si allá abajo, no arriba, abajo…- ambos le sonrieron con ternura exagerada

-Mmm no ya no te vas a zafar de esta!- Tristan se acercaba con decisión mientras se arremangaba el saco del uniforme

-Inventa algo! Y que sea bueno!-

-Se quieren callar!- la voz de Kaiba retumbo en el salón mientras se ponía de pie y en un impulso tomaba al rubio de una muñeca para arrastrarlo fuera del aula

-Hey hey PERATE!-

-OYE TÚ!- tanto Tristan como Duke gritaron a la vez mientras el ojiazul les azotaba la puerta en la cara

-hee.. Kaiba- el más alto se paro del golpe al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

-Mierda…-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un furioso Duke se acercaba –"coño! Que hago que hago?!"-

-Que te crees imbecil!?-

-No tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono así que retráctate basura- El ceo sonaba seguro y bastante molesto, quizás sería una linda oportunidad para molerle el rostro a golpes al ojiverde

-Oye Kaiba que te sucede!- Tristan había echo acto de presencia y se colocaba a lado de Devlin

-dos monos contra un humano pensante… Quizás debería darles algo de ventaja- sonrió cínicamente mientras los dos muchachos comenzaban a exasperarse

-Oigan, oigan, oigan!!- El rubio que aún continuaba tras Kaiba se intentó adelantar hacia sus amigos, pero el brazo del ojiazul le cerró el paso de golpe haciéndolo chocar y casi caer, movimiento que aprovecho Tristan para soltar un golpe hacia el castaño que se adelanto evitándolo e inmediatamente soltó un codazo que hizo caer a su atacante –Kaiba no!- con un poco de torpeza tomo al Ceo alejándolo unos pasos

Duke había esquivado a Tristan al verlo venírsele encima, hizo ademán de agacharse a ver al chico en el suelo, sin embargo, inmediatamente se giro soltando un golpe recto con una gran potencia

Joey se planto frente a Kaiba y con una mirada furiosa le reclamo sus extrañas acciones, no entendía por que el ojiazul había actuado como lo hacia hasta ahora tan impulsiva y violentamente, pero ya le reclamaría después, quería ver como se encontraba Tristan y al girarse un puño en su cara lo tumbo con fuerza.

Kaiba solo se hizo a un lado dejando caer al muchacho de ojos mieles que sostenía con dolor su nariz para luego mirar con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona a un sorprendido Devlin

-hee… Por que te atravesaste?- fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que tres maestros aparecieran junto con varios curiosos, los 4 involucrados fueron llevados inmediatamente a la dirección, después dos de ellos ala enfermería.

-Viejo…-

-…-

-Viejo…-

-…-

-Ha ya viejo! No te me pongas reina!- Joey sostenía sobre su nariz una bolsa de hielo mientras Tristan que ahora le daba la espalda hacia lo mismo sobre su labio –ni que fuera la 1era vez que nos dan una golpiza!-

-Pero es al 1era vez que no se ni por que me pelee!- el comentario dejo sin argumentos a Joey, que bajo la mirada algo avergonzado, por su culpa ahora había mas involucrados.

Tristan se percato del cambio de humor y tragándose su enojo le soltó un golpe al brazo al ojimiel que casi lo tumba de la cama –Ya ya mucho jodido drama no?!-

-Auch! Bueno te debo un disculpa por esto, sin saber que pasaba te aventaste a ayudarme…- bajo nuevamente la mirada y se sonrojo –Gracias-

-Pues obviamente idiota! Somos amigos! Y se que tu lo hubieras echo- Joey le sonrió mientras se reacomodaba la bolsa de hielos –Aparte jajaja me alegra que me halla golpeado Kaiba, parece que Duke golpea como patada de caballo!!-

-Lo dices por mi nariz rota? O por lo que le contesto al director cuando no castigaron a Kaiba?-

-Eso que bobo?- Ambos muchachos rieron fuerte y después unas muecas de dolor se posaron en sus rostros –Mejor no ahí que reírnos, duele-

Hubo un silencio tranquilo que fue roto por el más alto

-Se que la respuesta va a ser una evasiva, pero vale la pena intentarlo… Que te traes con Kaiba y Devlin?- Joey abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a mover la boca sin hablar, Tristan suspiro con pesar y paso un brazo por el hombro del rubio –Ok ok ya… no me lo digas-

El rubio lo miro con pesar, el moreno no lo miraba pero continuaba el abrazo

-Te molestaste?-

-Pues claro hombre! No saber que se traen ese par de ricachones con mi mejor amigo me molesta!- apretó el abrazo cortándole la respiración al ojimiel –Pero se que, a pesar de que eres un tonto sabes cuidarte solo y si algo anda lo suficientemente mal como para no querer decírmelo, pues que más puedo hacer?... Probablemente no pueda ayudarte y por eso te lo guardas para no querer preocuparme-

Joey sonrió con algo de esfuerzo, si que era fácil de leer o el moreno lo conocía demasiado

-Solo hazme un favor- lo soltó y ambas miradas castañas se encontraron –Ten cuidado con Kaiba, si algo te hace, no me importa que me rompa el hocico lo voy a masacrar a puñetazos- tras esto le dio un golpe con el dedo en la nariz al rubio que comenzó a lloriquear del dolor

-Sabes ahora que lo pienso si ahí algo que puedes hacer por mi- recordó el rubio mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas –Mantén a Yugi y a Tea lejos-

-Hu? Mmm bueno si es lo menos que puedo hacer lo haré- tras esto chocaron los puños en señal de compañerismo.

Duke entro con el ceño fruncido y dirigió todo su odio hacia el ojiazul sentado en el fondo del salón, ignorando el regaño del profesor de cálculo, ya había tenido suficiente con la amenaza del director hacia su persona, en aproximadamente semana se había visto involucrado ya en 5 problemas bastante serios sumándole su irrespetuosidad contestarle a los profesores se estaba ganado bastantes puntos negativos –"Solo falta que me corran a 2 meses de acabar el año escolar"- Kaiba le sonrió con superioridad al sentir las esmeraldas destrozarlo con la mirada –"Y a este pendejo ni una nalgada le dieron"- Se sentó con pesar en su asiento y con ambas manos se tallo el rostro bastante frustrado

-Coño…- no podía sacarse a Joey de la cabeza, sobre todo ahora que veía que tenía algo que ver con Kaiba, y por lo que parecía era algo muy prejudicial para el rubio, aparte de eso el hecho de aceptar que tenía un sentimiento fuerte y bastante irritante creciéndole en el pecho. Acepto que al principio había ayudado al rubio por mera amistad y cuando paso lo que paso en su casa fue mera calentura nada especial, se acerco a él por la sencilla razón de saberse el único al que Joey parecía haberle confiado sus idioteces incluso sobre Yugi y creer poder ayudarlo sin relacionarse mucho. Pero con el paso de los sucesos algo incomodo comenzó a lastimarlo y también a alegrarlo, por que los momentos que pasaba al lado del rubio eran cosas que no cambiaria por nada en mundo… y exactamente era eso lo que lo asustaba.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Bueno ojala les haya gustado, un abrazo a todo el mundo!! y muxas gracias por leer!

Becky chan: jeje gracias, sip yo y otras más en amor-yaoi opinan también q Kaiba esta loco, hacemos coperacha entre todas y lo mandamos a un psiquiatra?? Oo jejeje seria divertido jajaja XD bueno gracias por leerme y tomarte la molestia de dejarme un reviw nn

Angel of friendship: te contesto en aki el reviw del capitulo 7 (en el 8 no conte con tu precenecia TT ojala todo bien ah o esq no te gusto BUAA! jaja coto coto soy una dramatica) te agradesco mucho mucho que sigas la historia desde el inicio me subes mucho el animo, insisto ojala estes revosante de alegria y todo este muy chido por alla, se te desea lo mejor de lo mejor y te mando un gran abrazo


	10. No lo sé

Recordó cada detalle del trabajo final mientras cavilaba que diablos haría al respecto –"Para empezar… empezarlo"- pensó mientras soltaba una carcajada y se lavaba las manos. Acercó su rostro al espejo y se fijo en su ahora hinchada nariz y las poco visibles marcas moradas bajo sus ojos –Diablos! Mi hermoso rostro esta arruinado-moqueo mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de dolor –Devlin si que golpea duro… al menos no tan exacto como para romperme la nariz- Sintió escalofríos al pensar en lo que pudo ser un gasto nuevo del cual preocuparse.

Nuevamente se miro en el espejo, viendo como los ligeros moretones acentuaban su palidez, dándole ese aire que ahora le sentaba a la perfección, se veía sumamente demacrado. Salio del baño de la enfermería para sentarse en la cama, Tristan ya había salido pues debía adelantárseles a Yugi y Tea, Sabía que podía confiar en el moreno para que mantuviera a raya a sus amigos siempre y cuando lo mantuviera informado de su estado físico y emocional, ese había sido el trato. Miró el reloj, las clases tenían poco de haber terminado y Duke ahora debería estar cumpliendo su detención. Ahora las cosas se pondrían más pesadas pues Kaiba los había delatado de cierta manera y Duke comenzaría a preguntar.

Su atención se dirijo al ojiazul que acaba de adentrarse en la sala, esta vez no sintió temor o inseguridad, Kaiba cerro la puerta y se planto frente el sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Devlin es un imbecil y en cuanto al bestia de tu amigo, deberías agradecerme, pudo irle muchísimo peor- Sentenció sin enojo en sus palabras, solo fuerza

-No trataras de vengarte de él verdad?- Bromeo y la mirada de Kaiba se endureció, Acaso el perro acababa de llamarle inmaduro? Joey noto su error y el miedo que no había sentido antes lo acogió –De verdad Kaiba, Gracias por… bueno, se que tienes mucha mas fuerza que la que mostraste allá afuera- bajo la cabeza en un gesto sumiso, el ojiazul sonrió ante ello.

La idea de Kaiba de humillarlo e incluso tomarlo en ese mismo instante para recordarle de quien era se esfumo al entrar y mirarlo ahí sentado. No supo bien por que, solo desapareció sin más. A su mente regreso el error, de haberlo arrastrado afuera del salón, sabía (aunque jamás lo admitiría) que había sido su culpa todo aquel alboroto. Qué hacer ahora? El CEO se sorprendió de no saberlo. Sus ojos volvieron a la imagen que tenía de frente y unos melados lo miraban con curiosidad

-Amm querías decirme algo?-

-Vives con el imbecil?-

-Si- de antemano sabía que Kaiba lo sabia –Creo que el ruco que me rentaba no quería que su casa fuese un basurero- dijo refiriéndose a si mismo más que a sus cosas

-Muy comprensible de su parte- Joey le desvió la mirada algo molesto, pero no reclamo, comenzaba a aprender, era su manera de agradecer el no haber matado a Tristan a golpes –Así que las cosas cada día mejoran más entre ustedes dos-

-Se podría decir, aunque hoy me va a obligar a responder todas las dudas que estuve evitando…- Suspiro con pesadez –Que carajos le voy a decir que me traigo contigo?-

-…- Kaiba guardo silencio –Tu trabajo final…-

-He? "Si quiera me presto atención?"-

-De que será?- Los ojos azules le miraban estoicos, sin emoción, sin esa ira o toque de superioridad, como vacíos, cosa que a Joey le causo un sentimiento de angustia

-Justo de eso pensaba, pues no se, ni si quiera se para que piden esa pendejada unas semanas antes de salir-

-Para rellenar el tiempo muerto y no quedar como incompetentes-

-Ho…- realmente no esperaba una respuesta

-Contéstame-

-Pues no se Kaiba, dio tema libre de cualquier tontería que vimos en el año pero realmente no preste mucha atención, Alguna sugerencia?-

-Pasa en la noche a la misma hora de siempre-

Sin decir una palabra más salio de la enfermería, dejando a un Joey bastante confundido.

-Y cómo carajos salgo si ahora vivo con Duke?- Se preguntó en voz alta dejándose caer con frustración en la cama.

Tras terminar de acomodar sus cosas, salio en busca de Duke. Por la ventana lo podía ver ignorando a la profesora que parecía sermonearlo, este lo noto y salio sin decir nada a la frustrada maestra

-Como sigues?- dijo mirándolo con dureza –Qué carajos fue esa escenita con Kaiba?-

Carajo, la pregunta fue como un segundo golpe a su nariz

-Chingaa te enojas conmigo siendo que tu me pegaste, no, no, no- dijo meneando la cabeza como niño pequeño y adelantándose para darle la espalda – Ahora me compraras un helado para compensarme!- Para alivio de Joey, Duke no intento continuar la platica y en silencio ambos montaron el convertible rojo y con la misma incomoda tranquilidad regresaron al departamento que hacia poco compartían.

En la sala, la calma se hizo cada vez más densa hasta convertirse en un opresivo silencio, como si aquel muchacho que se le había plantado de frente se hubiese devorado el frágil alivio que había sentido al creer que no había preguntas que contestar

-Aquí no hay como escapar, no hay helados que comprar, ni perritos con suéteres para mirar…- Duke le miro firme, tan dispuesto a sacarle todas las respuestas que a Joey se le escapo el aliento –Qué tienes con Kaiba?-

Nada, no había nada que pudiera decirle, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación que vivía con el CEO, dudara siquiera que existieran. Bajó la vista, quería echarse para atrás, empujar a Duke y salir corriendo del lugar, con suerte un camión le atropellaría y dejaría sus intestinos regados por la calle, pero no tenía suerte y de haberlo echo probablemente lo que le hubiera atropellado seria una ciclista que transportaba gallinas y solo atinaría a romperle la pierna en un fractura expuesta más que nada dolorosa

-Joey- su voz le regreso a la realidad, esta vez su imaginación no lo salvaría, aunque tal vez una buena mentira

-No se- se odio a si mismo, que mal mentira había sido esa

-No sabes? Joey por lo menos deberías tratar de engañarme con un buen pretexto, que eres idiota?-

-"Si y uno de los peores"- pensó sintiéndose estupido –Duke, Kaiba y yo traemos un pequeño arreglo, solo eso, pero creo que anda de mal genio y se le alboroto la hormona, nada del otro mundo- sonrió bastante nervioso, sus manos sudaban y sentía que apestaba a farsante, el mismo lo sabia, Duke no le creería

-Aja si- sin dejarle terminar el de cabello negro se metió en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

El rubio soltó el aire que había contenido con un poco de alivio, Duke tendía a enojarse y callarse, cosa que agradecía, pero, cuánto tiempo más este le soportaría. Evitando hacer ruido saco de la hielera una cerveza, se coló en su propia habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, poniendo la fría lata en su nariz.

Paso una hora entre pensamientos diversos e inútiles arrepentimientos cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Duke sin mirarlo avanzo al escritorio que estaba frente a la cama y comenzó a conectar una pequeña computadora portátil, cuando estuvo instalada y ante la mirada curiosa del ojimiel, la encendió y se dedico a hacer quien sabe que.

-Listo- se giro a ver a Joey –Ya tienes computadora para hacer tu trabajo final y ya tiene el Internet programado

Joey sonrió inconcientemente, una computadora era un lujo que jamás podría costearse y mucho menos el tan anhelado Internet, es decir, como no estar feliz ante una caja que tenia porno, juegos, videos, música y nenas extranjeras. Salto de la cama y se puso de cuclillas frente al aparato

-No friegues Duke! De veras me la prestas?- empujo a su amigo con delicadeza y abrió el navegador de Internet

-No idiota, te la estoy regalando-

Joey se detuvo, dudando de lo que acababa de oír

-Pero… no puedo aceptarlo-

-Y por qué no? Tengo como 3 laps más y esa es la más ruca ni la uso- dijo tratando de restarle importancia

Sonrió ante su falta de delicadeza al tratar de ser amable, y nuevamente se sintió como una mierda al ver ese chico preocupado por él, la sonrisa se le borro y miro la pantalla en blanco con una tristeza que se acentuaba por los moretones

Duke a su vez, sintió una incomodidad amarga al tener al rubio tan cerca y tan de golpe, no sabia por que hacia todo eso, por que aferrarse a ayudarlo?. Le perturbaba que a pesar de estar enojado, quería aligerarle a Joey todo el peso que cargaba. Se levanto de la silla sin mirarlo

-te dejo, busca lo que sea para tu trabajo yo mientras haré lo mismo en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo- dijo en un tono reseco y bajo –por favor no la incendies- .

Ya eran diez veces, las que había escrito y borrado cualquier palabra que le recordase a la escuela; historia, descartado era aburrido, biología, muy complicado, ciencias sociales, que flojera, psicología… tal vez Kaiba seria un buen sujeto de pruebas… definitivamente no, matéma que?

-Estoy frito…. Por qué no dan una materia interesante como Duelo de monstruos y como arreglar tu disco de duelo? a esas clases si asistirá!- dijo en voz alta sonriendo para si mismo -Aunque con mi suerte también las reprobaría-

Se dejo ir hacia atrás en la silla, rasco su cabeza y moqueo, tras un par de parpadeos miró hacia la puerta, se encontraba abierta y se veía la de Duke entrecerrada, deslizo sus dedos sobre el teclado y casi como si no quisiera hacerlo selecciono las letras que formaron un kanji al haberse completado la palabra

-Hentai… que asco- reprimió una carcajada y puso enter

Tras dos videos que mostraban ese fetiche enfermo que tenían ciertos nipones con violar a sus hermanas, cosa que realmente le causo, más que excitación, terror y ni término de verlos, comenzó a buscar juegos del mismo género que realmente resultaban entretenidos.

Sonrió divertido mientras desvestía a la "maid" que aún con cara de pasiva, si fallaba una respuesta se ofendía y cerraba las piernas, ya había superado los tres primeros niveles cuando el peso entero de Duke sentándose en sus piernas le sorprendió

-LO SABIA!- exclamo el pelinegro, empujando la cara de Joey que en vano trataba de quitarlo –Ya decía yo que estabas muy concentradito Joeycito!-

-Quítate Duke ya casi lo termino! –

-De eso nada pajero!-

-Andaaa cabrón que me lastimas la nariz- tras le comentario y la breve distracción que este ocasiono Joey tiro a Duke al piso y comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando al tratar de incorporarse se golpeo con el escritorio –Ha pero si serás tarado!-

-Callate idiota tu me empujaste y que?- jalo una silla y se sentó a su lado –Tu trabajo qué?-

-Pues que de que… estoy estudiando, mira si aciertas la pregunta la "maid" se encuera y es cultura genera!-

-Cómo puede considerarse si quiera cultura –Miro la pantalla leyendo la pregunta –Cuál fue el primer sencillo de Ayumi Hamasaki? Esa ni siquiera canta bien!-

-Pero es bonita!-

-Pero es taaaaan fresa, de menos deberían hacer preguntas con bandas que valieran la pena como Malice Mizer o Tokyo Jankees o mejor aún Sex MachineGuns-

-Aja… cultura general significa que todos sabemos mucho de ellos no solo el Darky metalero de Duke Devlin alias wannabe Miyabi-

-Que sorpresa que tú sepas el significado de "general"-

Se miraron con mala cara y ambos comenzaron a reír y hacerse gestos, el de ojos verdes arrastro una silla a la izquierda de Joey, debía aceptar que el ambiente había mejorado y la sofocante tensión de hacia dos horas se había esfumado, era realmente sorprendente sentir como Joey podía absorber aquella incomodidad con esa espontánea idiotez que le caracterizaba.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando se encontraba sentado frente a su computador terminando el ridículo trabajo final. El tema era la genética e incluso había usado términos que seguramente ningún maestro entendería, era su manera de divertirse.

Le parecía absurdo el día que había transcurrido, aunque no pudo negar que ver a Duke golpear al perro había resultado risible, sin embargo recibir esa mirada amenazante por parte del bruto amigo de Wheeler al salir de la escuela fue bastante molesto, si quería recibir amenazas por parte de chango mejor ir al zoológico con Mokuba. Se levanto de asiento y dirigió sus pasos a su cama, visualizo al rubio recostado en ella e inconcientemente rozo las sabanas con sus dedos. Percatándose del rumbo al que iban sus pensamientos maldijo y se apresuro hacia su librero buscando cualquier distracción. El maldito animal comenzaba a ser un quiste que iba creciendo a la velocidad de un cáncer. Aceptaba que antes sentía un placer morboso al herir a cualquiera, sensación que había desaparecido cuando el susodicho Yami había mandado a su… parte oscura al reino de las sombras. El recuerdo le causo escalofríos, en que maldito momentos se metió en ese cuento de hadas tan absurdo.

-En fin, agradezco que terminara-

Ahora las ganas golpear perritos eran nulas y de la única manera que seria capaz de matar a alguien, seria que lastimaran a Mokuba, pero con Joey era diferente. Era como un perfume agresivo que se introduce en las fosas nasales y penetra en cada centímetro del cuerpo, quemando e irritando, como si con cada mordida se intoxicara en un éxtasis adictivo y nocivo, como si cada que arrancara milímetros de su piel con las uñas dejara una marca que le inmortalizaría en el cuerpo de Wheeler. Eso era, era una prueba de su existencia, Joey era una prueba de él sintiendo pasión por algo más que una victoria.

Nuevamente se sentó frente a su escritorio, necesitaba sentir al perro bajo su cuerpo, se permitió sonreír ante su cambio de planes. Le diría esa misma noche que lo de Duke se cancelaba, igual lo joderia pero no así como en un principio. Sabía que Joey era un capricho y estos tienden a olvidarse cuando se cumplen, tendría la exclusividad de su cuerpo (espinita que comenzaba a irritarle), se hartaría rápidamente y punto final.

Lamió sus labios, si había un veneno en el perfume que Joey emitía, él se encargaría de inmunizarlo, le bebería sin paciencia para herirlo, lo que sería igual a apropiárselo. Miró el reloj ansioso ya faltaba poco.

Cuatro latas de cerveza por cada uno, risas bobas que acompañaban a un mareo que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerles fallar el pulso, juego tras juego los hacia unirse cada vez más pues por cada uno una cerveza se vaciaba y era más difícil entender los balbuceos con los que trataban de comunicarse. Joey soltó una carcajada cuando Duke se tiro la cerveza encima, Duke le imito cuando le tiro lo que quedaba al rubio.

Tras unos cuantos empujones terminaron ambos en el piso; El reloj de la pantalla marcaba las doce cuando ambos se besaban.

Notas de Jane

…..si lo se me tarde…. Y probablemente me siga tardando, pero no lo abandonare…. Hamm disculpen si mi redacción se fue a pike pero deje de escribir nada y pues es difícil retomarlo, hasta me duele la cabeza… en fin nos veremos pronto….

DEJEN REVIWS!


End file.
